Roses and Thorns
by The Original Faerie Demoness
Summary: This is my version of Beauty and the Beast, with an Inuyasha twist. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only this story line.

A/N: I'm about to change things folks...this story did not go in the direction I wanted, and I ahve neglected it for a few years. Yeah, not months, but years. I hope to correct my mistake. Thank you to those who love my story. I hope to finish it at least within this year. Please review!

Kagome dusted the dirt from her skirt that clouded up around her. She was so angry with Inuyasha that you could practically see it seething off of her skin in waves. Without another word, she gathered her things and with a glance towards Sango they headed off to the hot springs her taijiya sister had spotted from the sky earlier. By Kami, he was going to be the death of her one day.

Big beautiful stars shone in the sky as Kagome and Sango slipped out of their clothing before stepping into the hot spring. Warm as the air may be, they needed to wash about a week's worth of dirt off, not to mention the current layer upon the miko's skin. Kagome and Sango seemed to both melt in the heat of the blessed water in silence. After a good ten minutes or so of soaking, Sango, sensing that Kagome's fury had not relieved itself of her spoke.

"Kagome-sama?"

A barely audible "Hmm?" was her reply.

"I know Inuyasha is a bit of a pain, but do you think you should've oswaried him that much?"

Kagome sat up, the water only just keeping her covered, to look over at the taijiya. "He deserved it alright. I just don't feel THAT guilty to go apologize to him."

"Oh." Sango sat back against the rock she currently occupied.

Ten or fifteen minutes dragged on by as the two women continued to soak the many days of dirt and sweat away. They washed their hair, finding things they didn't remember coming upon. Many "Eews" and "Yucks" could be heard before they were done. It all ended in girlish giggling.

Sango sat up first after another few minutes of soaking. "Well, I'm going back. Are you coming?"

Kagome looked up at her, "Yeah, I guess we've been in here long enough" she said. "Besides, we wouldn't want Miroku-sama to worry and come out looking for you now do we?"

Sango blushed a bright red as she began to get dressed again, quickly. "Who cares if he came looking? He's not in love with me. Just every other girl that hand of his comes into contact with." With those few words, they were back at the encampment. 'Too soon', Kagome thought.

"Ah, the two most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Cut the crap Miroku, where is Inuyasha?" growled Sango, remembering she was to be mad for her friend. She kept her head turned so the hentai monk wouldn't see her blush.

"Alas, I am at a loss, for he did not inform me of his destination when he left, which was quite a while ago." he said. "All I could hear was his mumbling and grumbling about being sat into the ground numerous times by our sweet Kagome."

Kagome looked around, expecting to see Inuyasha's form somewhere hidden in the trees, or those seemingly gorgeous golden eyes of his to be peeking out of some bushes. "That's fine by me. At least I'll be able to get some sleep." She rolled out her sleeping blanket and prepared to slip in.

Sango and Miroku both just looked at her and continued their discussion about their plans to destroy Naraku. Miroku knew there wasn't much time left for himself, yet he wouldn't dare tell Sango yet. The demon exterminator kept an ever wary eye out for her brother always. Naraku would pay for what he had done to them both.

Shippou sat and watched the ningen adults with interest by the crackling fire, choosing to steer away from the direction of Kagome's wrath. Not long though and with eyes heavy and weary from the hard travelling that day, Kagome soon found the little kitsune snuggled up next to her under the covers. 'I wonder when he will be back.' And with that last thought she drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere deep in the forest...

'Damn it all to hell! How am I going to apologize to her now without actually saying "I'm sorry?" to her?' he thought.

As Inuyasha stood there deep in thought, which hurt his head quite a bit, his sensitive nose caught a whiff of two things. The sweet scent of blooming night roses, and the delicious aroma of food. 'I've got it! I'll bring Kagome some of those night roses, they're her favorite.' His stomach growled very audibly. 'But first, I think I'll have something to eat. Kami that smells so good.' Thus he headed off towards the dark looming castle covered in roses and thorns.

This chapter is still a little short, but that is the way I intended it. i think. Enjoy! Rate and review.

~Much Love~

Faerie Demoness


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…Oh well…

Kagome woke up to a gentle touch of sunshine caressing her face, whispering for her to rise out of reverie. She lifted one eye open, to look for a certain hanyou, and when she didn't see him, she opened the other. Miroku and Sango who were once again in deep conversation, didn't notice. Shippou however, did, and leaped into the arms of the woman he considered as a mother to wish her good morning.

"Good morning Kagome-sama! We let you sleep a little bit longer today." said the cheerful little kitsune.

"Hmph, good morning my little Shippou. Arigato, I think my muscles needed the extra rest." She hugged him to her tightly then looked around, awaiting the expected barrage of cursing from Inuyasha, from her getting up so much later than usual. 'Where is he?'

"Miroku, Sango, has Inuyasha come back yet?"

"No, Kagome. Not since he left last night, after, you know…the fight." piped up Miroku.

"It's not like him to be gone all night. Even when he finds Kikyo."

"Agreed, I wonder where he could've gotten himself to this time." said the demon slayer.

"You don't think he's still mad…do you?" asked Kagome.

They all sat considering the possibilities, which were endless knowing Inuyasha. After a time, the kitsune was the first to speak up. "Why don't we just wait here until lunch time for him? I'm sure when his stomach gets to rumbling, he will come running for Kagome's ramen."

"That, sounds like a marvelous idea. We've been traveling hard for these past two weeks. Why not take an extra day while Inuyasha gallivants around? So be it if he gets angry. He deserves it for leaving us here." Kagome was satisfied with their collective decision.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha, stuffed to the brim, woke up drooling, on a cold hard floor. 'Ah. What a great feast that was. Maybe I should've brought Kagome and the others here. Nah. After that kind of a fight why would any of them want anything to do with me?' He looked around at his surroundings. 'This looks familiar, but I can't seem to remember from where.' He wiped the drying crusty line of drool from his mouth, and continued to get up, not even noticing that he was being watched by two sets of eyes.

'I think I'll grab a few of those roses from the castle walls outside to give to Kagome when I get back, that should get me back in her good graces if she doesn't sit me first' And off he went through a large set of wooden double doors out of what seemed to resemble a dining room with a silly grin on his face.

************************************************

Beyond the castle doors was the owner, coming home from patrolling his lands. Beautiful as one could imagine any male youkai to be. With long silky smooth silver hair, eyes a shade of tawny gold, and lips full, tinged with a whispering touch of pink. His demon sensitive ears and nose picked up a certain hanyou coming towards him from inside his home, and he slowly, but increasingly became enraged at the thought of THAT hanyou being inside _his_ home.

'How did he get in? And why would he enter this Sesshoumaru's premises?' These questions as well as others kept rolling around in his mind. He then reached the near limits of his anger, and unfortunately for the hanyou, transformed into his full demon self.

***********************************************

Inuyasha was already outside the castle doors picking out different blooms of roses to bring Kagome, when a very familiar familial stench hit his nostrils. 'I don't remember sensing him around earlier.' As the stench became stronger, he whipped around only to see a very up front face of a dog demon lurching at him. Only seconds faster than his brother, Sesshoumaru caught his half brother in his vise like jaws, and took off for the dungeons. Inuyasha's last thought before his brother tossed him into a dark, dank cell and slipping into unconsciousness was Kagome. 'I've got to get out of here before she goes wandering into the woods looking for me and gets caught by that bastard as well. It wouldn't do us any good both of us being in here.'

*************************************************

Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate to throw his brother into a cell. After all, he may hate him, but he was family, and he was obligated to keep his "family" alive and seemingly well as promised to his father. No matter how much he wanted to kill him. Besides, he liked that when word of his actions got out, the village people would call him a beast. 'A beast, yes, I think I rather like that.'

*************************************************

Review my pretties!

~Much Love~

Faerie Demoness


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…you know, this is tiring…

By the way, Sesshoumaru and the others are going to be out of character. If you don't like that sort of thing, I'd advise you to hit the back button now. Go on, hit it. Come on, get that little arrow up there. Now for those of you who don't care and just love fluffy Sesshyness, keep going.

Enjoy!

Now two more days had passed since Inuyasha had taken off, so Kagome and the others decided to finally go search for him. Angry or no, they needed to continue on their journey for the jewel shards. They were too close to defeating Naraku once and for all. They meandered along in the shadowy forest, following the direction which they thought Inuyasha had previously left.

'Maybe I shouldn't have been so angry with him…but this is ridiculous, we shouldn't have to be looking for him. He should be here with us, with me…' Kagome's thoughts were wandering again. Then she felt a single tear slide gently down her face. She brought her hand to her cheek. 'Huh? Why am I crying?'

"Kagome?" a voice brought her back from her weary thoughts.

"Hai, Sango-chan?"

"Are you alright? You look like something's wrong."

"No. I'm fine, just daydreaming I guess" she mumbled.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. They were worried about their friend, and the hanyou. They were also worried about what kind of confrontation would ensue once they found him. If only those two would admit what there was between them.

**************************************************

Back at the castle…

Sesshoumaru glowered at the green imp looking creature, and the human child whom he considered his adopted daughter. "How could you let that brat into my home? My HOME for Kami's sake!" he growled. "He is not allowed. He is banished from our lands. Then I come back to the palace to find him picking roses off of my walls! How could you let this happen?"

"It was Rin who left the doors open and let him come eat the feast I had so tirelessly prepared for you Mi'Lord." The imp cowered before his Master while pointing an accusatory finger at the small girl.

"Yes, I left the doors open, but only because you told me Lord Sesshoumaru was coming home that night." She stomped her tiny foot at the imp. "Master Jaken didn't object to the other guy being here. He told me it was you Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Foolish girl! I know the difference between my master and that stupid hanyou!" He stepped closer to the human.

"ENOUGH!" the inutaiyoukai yelled. It was so ear splitting, that the imp cowered even lower to the floor in fear of his Lord, but as for Rin, she stood her ground, her head hanging low and tears beginning to form in her knowing eyes. "No more bickering between the two of you. I will not have it."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" two voices echoed throughout the halls.

The angry burst seemed to help a bit, but not quite. He decided to go and see his hanyou brother in the dungeons below. Turning and leaving the two he said, "Jaken you had better learn to get along with Rin. Before I decide to mate the two of you."

Small clouds of dust were all that were left of the two small beings.

**************************************************

Inuyasha woke to a foul stench permeating his sensitive nose, hand to his head. "Shit. What is that disgusting smell?"

"That, my dear little brother, is the overwhelming aroma of torture and death. Get used to it as you'll be here for a long, long time for breaking and entering into my home." he smirked. Then an amusing thought came to him. "Not unless you would like to switch places with someone?"

Inuyasha grabbed the bars of his cell, "What the hell are you up to Sesshoumaru?"

"Why whatever do you mean little brother?" The elder sibling smirked.

"If you're thinking about getting Kagome in here, forget it. I'd rather die first." he spat in Sesshoumaru's face.

"Alright little brother, that can certainly be arranged." he then stalked off to go find his hot springs. He needed a good soaking after being down in that place. Even he had to breathe shallow to get through all that nonsense with his half brother. Inuyasha could be heard yelling cursory words after him.

'So, Inuyasha won't trade places with that little miko. I wonder, what is so special about her powers? She is quite intriguing enough by herself, for she doesn't smell like the other disgusting humans they travel with. I guess we shall have to see when she and her traveling companions get here. This Sesshoumaru is sure enough that they will come looking for him. I know they will.' He quickly undressed, and sank down into the heated water, closing his eyes. Trying to soak away the day.

(A/N: Yes, even guys need a good soaking every once in a while. I thought of that part after I had gotten my husband to take a bubble bath in the first year we were married.)

************************************************

Kagome and the others kept hearing about a horrible beastly demon that was taking their children and eating them, imprisoning their loved ones for no reason, and seemed to take the form of a wild dog at night, from the passing villagers. They said that the evil beast lived in a castle not too far from where they were, and that he lived with a frog imp, and a zombie girl as his slaves.

They could only look at each other perplexed about this so called beast. Who could he be? And most importantly, does he have any shards? So, it was decided they would continue on their journey, even if they came close to the castle, they would take a peek around. Who knew? Maybe Inuyasha already encountered this beast. Maybe it was a formidable foe, and Inuyasha was resting from the fight. Yeah, that was it, he could tell, somehow, that this particular beast had jewel shards, they fought, and Inuyasha was just waiting for them to catch up to him. Yeah, that was it. They hoped.

**************************************************

Review!

~Much Love~

Faerie Demoness


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I no own them.

I know Rin's speech may be a little more for an 8 year old, so I'm thinking she's about 10 or so in my story. Think as you like.

Rin was cautiously steering down the slippery steps that led to the dungeon, trying to balance a small tray of various foods in one hand and half a burning candle in the other. 'I know Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like his brother, but that doesn't mean he can't eat.' she thought. 'He may be a hanyou, but from what I have seen of him, he isn't too terribly bad.' She didn't know where his cell was exactly, so she kept going until she heard the growling.

"What are you doing down here you little brat?" came the graveled voice.

"Are y-you In-Inuyasha?" she asked meekly. For she didn't recognize him in the state he was in. His hair was dirty, disheveled and in tangled knots, his clothing looked like it was tinged with green mold, and crusted over with Kami knew what. With the way these dungeons were kept, it didn't take long for nasty disgusting things to take over. The stench was overwhelming for even her tiny human nose. She knelt down and scooted the tray through an opening under the iron bars.

"I brought you some food. I know you must be hungry. After all, you're not like my Lord Sesshoumaru who doesn't have to eat every day."

"Don't compare me to that bastard!" he lunged at the bars, grabbing onto the cold cylinders, which then blew him back into his cell, landing hard into the wall.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said that these cells were cursed, and that only human hands can touch them."

"Feh! I'm only half, remember little girl? So it happens sometimes." was her only reply from the hanyou now sinking into the shadows, with his arms crossed, and bangs covering his eyes, not even once glancing at the food she brought. The tiny girl stood there for a moment looking over her Lord's half brother before heading back up the stairs. 'Nope, he's nothing like Lord Sesshoumaru, but he's still not so bad.'

************************************************

Miroku and Sango both plopped themselves onto the ground, sweat pouring off of them. "Kagome, onegai," Sango cried, "let's rest a bit, we'll find him soon."

"Kami" whispered Miroku, "she's getting as bad as he is."

"I heard that houshi."

Sango looked at Miroku in amazement. "She heard that? From up there?"

"Yes, I did Sango." Kagome was coming back towards them.

"The castle isn't much further now. I saw the bare tips of the turrets from the crest of that last hill" sweat was threatening to drip into her chocolate brown eyes, and as soon as she stopped, her legs turned into jello. "Okay, we'll rest a bit. Inuyasha's still out there you know."

Grins placed themselves on their weary faces. "Thanks Kagome, I really didn't think you were going to stop until dark." a worried Sango said.

"Well, we do still have a little ways to go, and besides, I don't want to think of what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into now, I mean, it's been nearly a week." Kagome started pulling out the ramen from her bag. "Shippou?" the little kitsune stirred from her shoulder.

"Hai, mama?" mumbled the boy fox.

"I need you to go and gather some firewood so I can make our lunch." As soon as he heard the mention of food, the kitsune was off and running.

"Okay!"

Kagome gave a weak smile as she continued to prepare for their lunch. 'What would we ever do without that little guy? He's always so naïve, yet so optimistic at the same time. I can't wait to get to that castle, maybe someone has heard something of Inuyasha. I hope.' She looked forlornly in the direction it sat.

*************************************************

Lord Sesshoumaru was settled in a plush burgundy and oak wood chair in the middle of his library. His greatest enjoyment really, was sitting in amongst his books. They were his most precious things. His second greatest was sitting in here with Rin as she read to him, granted he had to correct her many a time, but it was still some grand moments. Why he enjoyed it, he couldn't understand. His parents did no such thing with him. Of course, he never told anyone he enjoyed it so. He settled into his chair to start reading a new book purchased by one of his servants in the nearby village, when he was interrupted yet once again, as always…

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" came the squeaky voice.

"What is it Jaken?" growled the stoic Lord, placing his untouched book onto the desk.

"I am sorry if I have interrupted you Mi'Lord, but I have something to tell you!" the little imp was out of breath.

"Well, what is it Jaken?"

"Mi'Lord, that little girl, Rin, she took some food down to the dungeons to that nasty hanyou!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but take a big sigh. "I know Jaken, I said she could." he then glowered at the frog. "Anything else?"

"N-no, Mi'Lord. I am sorry I troubled you."

"You know, if you and Rin got along, everything would run smoothly here. Remember, I'll decide to have you two mated if you don't."

"Yes Mi'Lord. I will try harder." The little toad shuddered at the thought and left.

"See that you do Jaken, see that you do." He did love to torture his servant as well.

**********************************************

In the cell down below…

'Damn it all to hell. If and when I get out of here, I won't ever leave Kagome again. No matter how much we fight. Feh. Wait til Kouga gets a whiff of this one. I'll never hear the end of it.' Inuyasha shifted into a more comfortable position if that was even possible. His thoughts now and again wavering between Kagome and his bastard brother. Hoping against hope that she wouldn't come this way looking for him. Knowing though that she somehow would.

**********************************************

Dun dun dun…I'm an updating fool tonight! I hope ya'll still love me after I fix all of this. Not much has changed in the early chapters, but as I get further along, there may be a few different things. Maybe whole new chapters. We shall see. Please tell me what you think as we move along.

~Much Love~

Faerie Demoness


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I do however own this plot.

It was rainy and cold when they finally reached the castle that night. An eerie glow surrounded its massive walls.

"Well, there it is. The castle of the so called beast" stated Kagome.

"It's humongous!" cried Shippou.

"I agree, I've never seen one quite this large, or in such beautiful condition." Her mouth forming an O. "Just look at all the roses covering the walls. They extend all the way up to the top." Miroku and Sango looked all around in the dim moonlight in amazement.

The little group stood in the pouring rain for a few moments taking in the sheer beauty of this building. If it looked this grand in the rain and moonlight, just imagine how it would look in the sunlight. Kagome stood, with Shippou buried under her hair, under a bright yellow umbrella. Sango, with Kirara snuggled in her arms, were under one of Kagome's spare pink umbrellas. And Miroku, well, he had forgotten to repair the broken strap on his hat, and was getting thoroughly soaked.

From her head to her heart to her loins, Kagome started to feel a great pulling sensation. 'What is going on? What is this feeling? Every step I take closer to this castle, I feel like someone is calling to me. This is getting weird. Are my powers getting stronger? Or is this something else? A trick from Naraku perhaps?'

"Kagome?" the voice snapped her of her reverie. Apparently this voice had been calling her name several times. She turned to face Sango, who was pulling her sleeve.

"What are you thinking?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked the taijiya.

"Kagome, are you nuts? You were just about to walk into the castle."

Kagome turned around to find herself about ten feet from the arched entrance. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry Sango. I don't know what came over me. I just had this overwhelming urge to go inside. Like someone was whispering to me, telling me to go in."

"Kagome-sama, I'm afraid your powers are indeed growing. I just wish we had time to figure out to what extent" sighed Miroku.

She sighed heavily, "I agree. We should probably take shelter for the night and get out of this freezing cold rain. There was a great canopy inside the forest back a-ways. Let's go."

"Sango, would you care to help warm me up by the fire?" the lecherous monk reached for the demon slayers rump. A resounding SMACK upon his cheek was his only reply. "Ah, it does sting something fierce, but I love it when she does that." A grin was starting to spread across his face, along with the red welts from Sango's hand.

Sango whispered with a hidden smile to Kagome who had to stifle a giggle lest the monk hear, "So do I."

****************************************************

Word somehow traveled quickly to Kouga, Lord of the Northern Lands, and his tribe about Inuyasha and his predicament.

"WHAT? THAT MUTT LEFT KAGOME ALL ALONE?"

"Th-that's the w-word going around K-kouga" stuttered his messenger.

"Then if he can't protect her like he promised, then I will go and get her, and bring her back here myself. Damn that idiot. Leave it to that damned hanyou to get himself and my future mate into a mess like this."

And with that, he was off in a tornado of wind, leaving dust and dirt to settle on top of his two most trusted friends.

"Here we go again" they both chimed as they took off after him.

Inuyasha's stomach growled and grumbled severely.

'I guess it's not gonna hurt if I do eat a little something.' He crawled over to the tray of food that still lay where Rin left it earlier. There were various fruits, bread, water, and what most likely seemed to be a now cold bowl of soup. He eyed the tray. No meat.

"Feh. Go figure that little girl to forget. I AM half demon after all."

Just as his out stretched hand was about to close over a juicy looking red apple, the tray was snatched away from him.

"What the?" he started.

"I don't care what Lord Sesshoumaru says, you don't deserve to have any food, and I refuse to share." Jaken screeched.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha growled as he once again lunged at his cell door, only to be slammed back into the wall, again. Only Jaken's creepy laughter could be heard as he shook his head.

"I gotta get outta here. These people" he spat "are going to drive me crazy." He started pacing back and forth in his cell. "I wish Kagome were here."

Little did he know, she was much closer than he thought.

Sesshoumaru was sitting with Rin attempting to read a new book across from him, in front of the fireplace, when his demon nose picked up a familiar and most tantalizing scent.

'Ah. It must be Inuyasha's wench. I recognize that smell now. She and the others must be close. Mmm, wilderness, the gentle breeze, and a touch of cherry blossoms. Heavenly.'

The usually stoic Lord sat up all of a sudden. Where in Kami's name had that thought come from? Strange. He went back to correcting Rin with a word she was having a hard time pronouncing. Something was beginning to stir in him. 'Come into this Sesshoumaru's castle. I dare you.'

Rin watched her Lord's expressions as she was reading. She wondered if it had to do with the beautiful lady she happened to see outside of her bedroom window earlier. A smile crept upon her tiny face. She hoped it did. For she knew her Lord needed someone like the lady she saw. He was lonely, and needed a companion. She silently prayed she would come.

The others lay asleep around the fire they made. Miroku on one side, with Kagome and Sango on the other. Shippou was snuggled with Kirara, both snoring slightly. Kagome just couldn't sleep with all the sensations tugging at her. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. Finally when she had had enough, she sat up and looked around. 'I know Inuyasha's in there. It's not like I could smell him, but I could just tell. I wonder if this is a part of my ever expanding miko powers?'

At once she made up her mind, and slowly slipped out of her sleeping blanket so as not to disturb anyone; she got up and started walking. She was going into the castle. Just to take a peek. He just had to be in there somewhere. She knew it. It's not like she was going to be gone very long.

Sesshoumaru looked outside his window from his lavish bedchambers. 'Come on little miko, let's see what you've got. You think you can save him?' his eyes squeezing themselves smaller. He looked at her ever closer, and he thought he saw an aqua colored aura surrounding her. 'Don't worry miko. I won't bite…hard.'

**************************************************

Thank you my devoted readers for the reviews. I am enjoying writing for your pleasure. Damn, I found several typos from the original chapter. I'm always so careful too! Ugh. Please review!

~Much Love~

Faerie Demoness


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…yada yada yada. You know the drill.

Kagome slowly stepped her way out of the woods only to be greeted by drowning rain. 'Ugh, I just had to forget my umbrella. Oh well, I've come this far. Might as well keep going.' She approached the monstrous doors cautiously and stretched out a hand to open them. Suddenly she gave a gasp and pulled her back close to her chest as those same doors seemingly opened on their own. 'Dammit Kagome' she chided herself. 'There's no need to be scared at a time like this.' She leaned into the doorway a little, looking around for anyone who could've opened the door, and slowly started her way inside.

"Hello?" an echo greeted her back. 'Shippou was right. This place _is_ humongous.' She continually walked down the hallway that looked to go on forever. The walls were plastered with what she guessed to be family portraits, dating back many generations. The frames themselves were beautifully gilded. They looked like they were made of solid gold. The portraits were so beautiful, and were so well painted they almost seemed like they were photographs. She was so lost in the beauty of her surroundings, that she did not notice a pair of tiny brown eyes following her every move.

*************************************************

Sesshoumaru watched from his window as she made her way into the front doors. He was amazed as they opened on their own. They've never done that before…

*************************************************

Rin peered through the closed slits of closet doors as she recognized the beautiful lady she saw to be Kagome. 'She'd be perfect for Lord Sesshoumaru! Plus, I already like her. She's very nice. I hope she'll stay here with us.'

*************************************************

Through the stench and the shadows, a hanyou's ear perked up, his nose twitching as he breathed the intoxicatingly familiar scent. His eyes began to do something they haven't in a long, long time. Fifty years or so give or take a few. His amber orbs began to well up.

"Oh no, Kagome…" he whispered.

**************************************************

Kagome just kept trekking through the halls of the castle. A home to a so called beast she had never seen. 'Oh great, I think I'm lost.' Just then, her stomach decided it was time to eat, again. She smacked her head with her hand, leaving a slight mark. 'That's right, I was so busy trying to get everyone else to eat and get to the castle, _I_ forgot to eat.'

****************************************************

Rin was having fun watching Kagome wander around in circles. She almost thought she would turn the other way two hallways ago, but she didn't. It was hard to stifle her giggles so as not to alarm Kagome, since she was hiding behind a large potted plant whose blooms hung low to the floor, she heard Kagome's stomach once again grumble VERY loudly. 'I think I should try and get her to follow me to the kitchen.' Rin then ran into a hidden passageway almost directly behind Kagome so she could get ahead of her. Since Lord Sesshoumaru gave her the run of their home, she'd been able to find many hidden passageways that took her to various places in the castle. There was quite a few that led to her and Lord Sesshoumaru's bedchambers. Those sometimes came in handy when she played hide-and-seek with Jaken. Well, she played while he got mad. A couple of turns more, and there! Rin was in front of Kagome in no time.

****************************************************

Kagome came around another corner completely convinced now that she WAS lost, when she saw a little girl ahead of her. She looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen her before. 'Is she waving at me?' Then she turned and started running from her. Kagome took off after the girl, the cool water droplets remaining in her hair and on her clothes were starting to make her shiver.

"Wait! Come back!"

'Well, I hope we go someplace warmer.'

****************************************************

Jaken watched the two silly females in his Lord's castle. He thought at first to jump out and scare the taller girl until Rin jumped out in front of her and the two started running towards the kitchen. 'No, I think it better to catch these two dirty humans together, then get Lord Sesshoumaru. After he sees the trouble Rin has caused, AND brought another human into his home, he will get rid of them both. Ha, yes, I rather like that plan.' And off he went after the two girls.

*************************************************

"Wait! Stop, please!" Kagome was panting now, trying to keep up with the little girl. You would think running after and fighting demons would have her in shape, but noooo. Of course not. The little girl stopped in front of a door where, once Kagome stood and took a deep breath, she found heavenly smells came from. It was at that moment that her stomach decided to grumble again, much louder this time 'Okay, okay…I'll eat.' She walked in after the little girl.

As she entered she was overwhelmed by all the delicious aromas of the feast before her. There were meats, vegetables, breads, drinks and desserts of all kinds, everywhere. A simple "Wow" was all she could manage to get out.

"Lady Kagome, why don't you sit down and I will get you a plate?"

Kagome turned to the voice behind her. "Rin-chan! What are you doing here?"

The child cocked her head to one side, "What do you mean? I live here. With Jaken, Ah-Un, and my most favorite person in the whole world!"

'Please no…Let it be some other taiyoukai…Someone who just happened to capture little Rin here and Jaken, and taken them away from him…'

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed with a giggle. "This is Lord Sesshoumaru's castle, and it's the only real home I've ever known."

'Oh crap.' Kagome wilted where she stood.

"What would you like to eat Lady Kagome? We have plenty of food here." Rin was on the tips of her toes, eager to please the female in front of her.

"Um, Rin," she licked her lips "I don't think I'm so hungry right now. Maybe I should get back to my friends outside, they'll be worried about me."

"Ah hah!" Jaken jumped out of his hiding place, pointing his finger accusingly. "I knew it! I knew you would bring her here! Just wait until I tell Lord Sesshoumaru!" and with that, he was off and running with glee having caught the two human girls.

"Rin-chan, I have to get out of here. Do you know the quickest way?"

"Hai. There are secret passages aplenty in the palace. Are you sure you want to go before eating?"

Kagome's stomach grumbled again, and she placed her hand over it.

"Definitely." With that as her final answer, Rin took Kagome through one of the passageways in the kitchen, hoping that it led them close to the entrance of the castle.

Jaken half ran half skipped through the hallways cackling, hoping to run into Lord Sesshoumaru before that wench child found him.

***********************************************

Kouga had to stop several times to scent out Kagome. He had to hurry, her scent was fading in the growing wind. 'Damn that mutt. If he would only get out of the way and leave Kagome to me.' He started to growl in frustration, and took off again.

"Kouga!"

"Wait!"

The two fading voices were never heard by the Northern Lord.

***********************************************

"R-Rin-ch-chan, can we s-stop somewhere so I c-can w-warm up? I am freezing c-cold." Kagome said through chattering teeth.

"Sure Lady Kagome. One more turn, and we'll be in the library. It has a large fireplace that would be perfect." The little girl smiled and continued to lead Kagome down the dimly lit hallway.

"O-okay." Kagome rubbed her arms to get some kind of warmth into them. She couldn't wait to get in front of the fire. 'I didn't know castles in the Feudal Era had hidden passageways too.' All thoughts of possibly running into Sesshoumaru were washed away when she began to shiver in her cold clinging clothing. She needed to get warm, and fast. Her already pert nipples were poking through the front of her blouse. It caught by anyone else, she might just die of embarrassment.

************************************************

Inuyasha started growling low and constant, his hands forming fists and his claws piercing into his palms drawing droplets of blood. Kagome was in his bastard brother's castle, she was in danger, and he had no way to help her. If only he could get out of this damned cursed cell.

************************************************

The pouring rain and howling winds had finally stopped, and predawn light was beginning to break from the horizon. The kitsune and cat-demon had snuggled together during the night, and the taijiya had found that the monk's hand had made its way around her waist. She smiled inwardly, and tried to find a more comfortable position without waking him and risking him moving his hand to unwanted places.

Miroku was already awake and sneaked an eye open at the demon slayer. He was enjoying her discomfort and grinned. She tried to move without risking waking him up, so he moved his hand a little lower, and started snickering. Unfortunately, Sango heard him, and…

"HENTAI!" She slapped him a hard one on his cheek, his head bouncing on the ground. His snickering turned into a giggle, and then into laughter.

"Dammit Miroku."

Suddenly Miroku sensed a demon coming their way and immediately sat up.

"Sango?" She was already up, sensing the demon as well. They both looked around for their other female companion as well as the smaller two.

"Oh no. You don't think?"

"That she went in? If I know Kagome-sama, then yes, I think she did." Miroku summed up. They got up and braced themselves for the oncoming demon, Sango with her weapon at the ready, and Miroku gathering his beads ready to let loose his wind tunnel.

***************************************************

Kouga knew he was getting close, her scent was getting stronger and seemed to be everywhere. 'Just hold on Kagome. I'll be there soon to protect you and take you back home.'

**************************************************

When Sango and Miroku saw the tornado that was the customary signature of Kouga the wolf demon, they settled back down. It wasn't just some demon that snuck up on them. It was just the annoying pain in the ass that was named Kouga.

The wolf demon stopped just short of the little traveling group, and not seeing the love of his life, demanded, "Where's Kagome? Where is she dammit? That mutt is of no use to her. He can't protect her like I can. Hand her over!" Seeing as his love was nowhere in sight, he started to panic. "Has some demon got her? WHERE IS SHE!" His barrage of questions came at them so quickly, they could only decipher one.

Sango stepped in front of him and grabbed his arms to try and get him to make sense. "Hold on a second Kouga. Take a deep breath and slow down. We only just noticed Kagome gone. We figured she went into the castle sometime during the night."

"Then let's go in." He started walking towards the massive palace overgrown with roses.

"Wait a minute, we're not even one hundred percent sure she did go into the castle. For all we know, she could be looking for breakfast." Miroku attempted to calm the wolf, which was no easy feat when it came to Kagome.

"If she doesn't show up soon, I'm going into that castle." Kouga huffed out and sat down in front of the burning embers.

"I agree. We shall all go." Sango exchanged glances with Miroku. They were beginning to worry that breakfast was definitely not the case.

**************************************************

I love cliffies…and being evil. Please review!

~Much Love~

Faerie Demoness

Edited as of April 16th 2011


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…..but the plot is mine, all mine!

Jaken, having finally spotted his master cried out "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru stood in his bedchambers, leaning against a dark maroon painted wall, arms crossed in front of his well sculpted chest, contemplating the scene before him in his grand silver mirror. The mirror itself was passed down generation to generation of the dog demon clan. It was as old as time itself, no one knew where it came from. It allowed one to see anything they wanted. Whether it is in the next room, or somewhere around the world, it would show you what you wanted to see most.

The ever stoic inutaiyoukai eyed the running imp from the side, making him stop in his tracks. "I know Jaken." He growled, then whispered as he turned back to his all seeing mirror "I know."

"What would you like me to do Mi'Lord?"

"Nothing Jaken. Absolutely nothing."

Sesshoumaru began to notice that something was wrong as soon as she entered his home, and the longer she stayed, the stronger the pull of this feeling. He never felt this before. What could it be? He continued to watch as Rin led her to the fireplace and had her sit down. His eyes seemed to flare open, and a smirk grew from his mouth as he thought of a great idea. He then left his chambers to greet his new "guest".

Rin left Kagome in the library to go and get her a blanket to cover herself with. Kagome sat in front of the fire, feet tucked under, and rubbing her arms up then down to warm away her goose bumps. A few minutes had gone by that seemed like hours, and suddenly she wasn't cold anymore, instead she felt like as though she were the one on fire. It engulfed her whole being, and it began to hurt. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and curled up, rocking herself back and forth.

Outside of the library doors, Sesshoumaru stopped just short of the entrance. He reached for and grabbed the edge of a table. Something had a hold of him and just wouldn't let go. He was burning. He felt as though fire were crawling under his skin. The inuyoukai fell to his knees and resisted the urge to start growling. His eyes closed. Would the pain never stop? The great demon circled his middle, trying to will the pain to go away. He felt his beast slipping out. His eyes started to bleed red. There was no turning back, there was nothing he could do…except let loose a heart stopping roar.

Kagome didn't think she could last much longer like this. Was it her miko powers? Tears began to slip from the inner corners of her eyes to the floor. No, she would not die like this. She had a job to do. And she certainly wasn't going to leave Inuyasha here. She fought back and forth with the will to live and the urge to let go and die. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she let out a blood curdling scream…

Everyone outside turned theirs heads towards the castle as both ear splitting screams filled the air. They all got up and bolted for the doors to the castle.

"KAGOME!" They all screamed.

Kouga reached the entrance first, trying to push the doors open to no avail. Then Miroku and Sango joined him all using their shoulders to smash down the doors.

"Hold on a second. Stand back everybody." Kouga dropped to all fours, hind feet facing the massive barrier in their way, and gave a mighty kick with his jewel shard enhanced limbs. The doorway exploded with the powerful strike of his legs, and they all sprinted in determined to find the body that belonged to that scream.

Down below, a hanyou struggled with the knowledge that the one he loved, yes he could admit that about her now, was in grave peril. He had to get out. He needed to get out. His head was bowed, bangs guarding his amber eyes now tinged with red, hands curling and uncurling into fists making his palms bleed. His part human self was fading into the background as his demon came forth overridden with the need to live and be free. The hanyou Inuyasha lifted his head, growling, and launched himself into the bars of his cell repeatedly, bruising his body over and over again. Determined to save what was his.

Kagome lifted her dizzy head from the floor and moaned. Was she really still alive? Or was she dead and her spirit bound to this earthly plane? She planted both arms on the floor and started to lift her wracked body. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of her skin. She…she was glowing a tranquil aquamarine blue. As she moved even more, she began to notice a few more things. She was somewhat taller, her hair was much longer and wavier, her curvaceous figure had filled out, and as she moved to a small mirror on the wall, she noticed her eyes were now an aquamarine blue that matched her aura. She lifted her hand to her cheek and managed a meek "Wow". This was like a dream she once had when she was a little girl. When she gathered her wits about her after a few moments, she decided to peek out of the door, hoping to escape this place before Lord Sesshoumaru came looking to see what was going on in his home.

She opened the door a bit in order to get her head out and look around. When there was no one there, she swung the door open all the way, and continued to walk out. As she turned from shutting the door back, she glanced upon a body on the floor. It was grotesque. It looked like a half human half animal. And it lay motionless on the floor. She tried not to be scared and tiptoed her way around it lest she wake the beastly thing.

Sesshoumaru began to groan as he awakened. He couldn't exactly focus on everything. Which for him was odd. He was a demon and should have no such problems. So what was wrong with him? He heard tiny footsteps at his side, and reached for the closest thing he could grab.

Kagome felt something grab her foot, and when she looked down to see what it was, she screamed.

"This way!" Yelled Sango. She was sure she heard Kagome's scream again down the next hallway. This palace was like a maze to them. If it hadn't have been for Kouga sniffing her out, they would have almost certainly been there for hours looking for the miko. They hurriedly made their way to her.

Kagome prayed silently that this thing whatever it was wasn't really waking up. She just wanted to get out of there. Then out of no where she heard a voice…

"Miko…" it strained.

'No way, it couldn't be…'

"You are not leaving this house. Period."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she questioned. This wasn't real. This creature, no, this beast couldn't be Inuyasha's half brother. Sesshoumaru didn't look like this thing.

"Unless you want Inuyasha dead."

Kagome turned away from him and her now beautiful blue orbs went wide. She almost forgot about Inuyasha. How could she? What kind of a friend does that? She was lost in her thoughts and didn't see the beast getting up.

Far away he probably wouldn't be so bad, but up close, well, let's just say it was hideous. It was almost if his head couldn't decide if it wanted to be human looking or demon. So it was stuck between the two. The purple stripes and blue moon still where they belonged, but now where there once was a decent looking nose was now an elongated snout with fangs to match pointing up and down out of his mouth. His normally golden yellow eyes were now burned amber. And his claws were much more extensive and deadly looking than before. With all that had changed his voice seemed to remain the same, still capturing his prey, drawing them to his eyes.

Miroku and the others stopped dead in their tracks as they took in the sight before them. An exquisite beauty and a hideous beast. Who were they? Everyone was confused and stood motionless until a little kitsune spoke up.

"Kagome-sama? Is that really you?" Tears welled up in his eyes as he ran to her, "Mama! I thought I lost you!"

The other three adults began to take steps towards Kagome until a familiar voice made them freeze on the spot.

"You will not take a step further into my home. Get out before I kill all of you." It growled.

Kouga cocked his head to one side, "Lord Sesshoumaru? Is that really you?"

"Hai, and just because our lands are now bonded together doesn't mean you can break into my house at any time."

"Too bad old man, cause I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine." Kouga growled back.

Sesshoumaru cocked a newly formed eyebrow, even in beastly form, he was good at it. "Really? Because I would like to see you try wolf."

Kagome tried to start sneaking off towards the taijiya and monk, only to be caught tightly by the arm.

"You" he sneered, "are going no where."

By this time Kagome had had enough. Every single male she knew always talked about her as if she weren't there. It was really annoying. But now, she was at her breaking point. She didn't care if this was Sesshoumaru.

"Oh yeah? And who are you to say I'm not?"

Sesshoumaru pulled her to him in an almost embrace. "I am your captor, and you will stay here as I see fit."

Kagome sneered back, "Really?" she cocked her head, "and here I thought you were just going to eat me like all the other villagers."

He almost laughed at that. "Eat you? You must be joking. Who would want to take a bite out of something as disgusting as you, bitch?"

Kagome was about to retort back when suddenly the air filled with electricity. Everyone not demon began to rub the hair on their arms. Something was coming, and it wasn't good.

Something if anything that was left of a bruised and bloody Inuyasha appeared out of no where. His head hung low, and he was growling low and constant. His human half had retreated some where deep inside.

"Oh Kami, Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome.

"No one calls Kagome a bitch. She is MY woman, and you would do well to keep your filthy repulsive hands off of her brother" he spat the last word out in disgust.

"Now wait just a minute" started Kouga. Miroku grabbed him by the arm before he got into the fray.

"I wouldn't if I were you. This is between the two brothers." Kouga looked at the monk, then at the scene that lay before him. He knew this wasn't his fight.

"I think you're right. I'll be outside if you need me." And with that he was off and out the front entrance.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome closer to him. He egged his brother on. "Come on Inuyasha. Come and get the little bitch. She's yours if you can win."

"Inuyasha no, please. Neither one of you is in their right mind. Please don't."

"Stay out of it Kagome. I can beat this bastard."

The two started circling. Inuyasha's hands clenching and unclenching, and Sesshoumaru holding Kagome to him tighter and tighter with one clawed hand, the other ready to strike out at what was left of the hanyou. Growling ensued from both males.

Inuyasha lunged in first at Sesshoumaru's face, barely missing Kagome as he jumped back. Sesshoumaru called the poison to his claws then took a grand swipe at Inuyasha hitting his mark. Inuyasha was now bleeding from his belly, as well as various other places from breaking out of the cursed cell in the dungeon. That move alone almost took him out. But he was determined to fight to the death for his woman. He moved in again to try and take out the arm that was holding Kagome, missing completely and was smacked form behind his head with Sesshoumaru's poisoned claw. As he was holding Kagome, the poison that seeped from that hand was beginning to burn through her clothing, and just about to touch her delicate white skin.

Inuyasha was out cold and laying face first on the cold floor. Not one to see her friends die, Kagome gave in.

"Sesshoumaru? Stop it. Please?" Something in her voice made him reel back. He looked at her with curious eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? If I become your prisoner, will you let everyone go? Including Inuyasha?" She barely made it audible enough for the demon to hear.

Sesshoumaru didn't have to think that one over, for it was his plan all along. This was a different way of getting pretty much what he wanted, but yes, this would do.

"Hai. All I need from you is your word you will not run from this palace, or me."

"I agree. Take me instead." Finally defeated, Kagome hung her head low. She was now his captive. She had no other choice. She wanted her friends to live. Especially Inuyasha. At least he was now free to pursue Kikyo.

"Kagome! No!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"Be silent!" The Lord roared. "Take my kin and leave this place. Never to return." With that, he pushed Kagome in front of him, taking her to what would soon be her chambers.

So, what did you think? It really isn't what I pictured it to be, but I was trying to combine both the old and the new versions of beauty and the beast that I could remember reading, and Inuyasha. It was really hard. And yeah, Kagome isn't the hard ass I wanted her to be, but the story isn't over yet….So, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I no own. Plot is mine.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had a death in the family, and I have been severely sick. So please forgive me. Also, I didn't mean for Sesshy to seem like he was human, it's just that he uses a human form which is why I described him as "human looking" for his beast form.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just done. She let herself be captured once again. At least her friends would be safe. Even Inuyasha. She hoped he would be alright. He didn't seem to be himself. Like his demon half had taken over. She shivered violently. Just the thought of him turning demon again was unbearable. Kagome began to pray silently to herself. 'Please dear Kami, let Inuyasha be alright.' Her head hung low, she continued to follow Sesshoumaru through the maze of a castle.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at his new charge, making sure she was following him. 'She sure is slow.' His face lost his stoic grace for just a moment. 'I wish she wouldn't hide her eyes, they're such a beautiful hue.' He turned his face back to the front, considering where to put her. In his chambers, next to them, or far, far away from him. Unbeknownst to her, he was virtually taking her in circles, trying to decide where to put her. He finally settled on putting her in between. Yes, that would do.

Kagome almost ran into Sesshoumaru as he suddenly stopped in front of a beautifully gilded door.

"Here is where you will reside from now on."

She looked at him in surprise. "But, I thought you were going to take me to the dungeons. That's where the cells are, right?"

He glared at the woman-child standing in front of him. "Is that where you wish to stay?" He growled.

The girl looked down as her bangs covered her new eyes. "Well, n-no."

"Then this will be your room." He grabbed her arm a little too tightly, which seemed to awaken Kagome out of her weakened stupor, and she glared at him as if he could go straight to hell if she bore into him long enough. Sesshoumaru then shoved her through the doorway.

"I will not be treated in this fashion! You rude, arrogant, self centered jerk!" She screamed at him, hands curled into fists at her sides, her face turning red. "You didn't even let me say goodbye!" He then slammed the door in her face, and let out a pained half growl half roar. "You didn't even let me say goodbye" she cried.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall outside Kagome's door. Just what was it about this woman that had him so intrigued, and so aroused? Well, the aroused part he knew. But there is something special about her that stands apart from her miko powers. He just wished he could figure it out. Speaking of aroused, he looked down and groaned as a tent grew from the front of his pants. Having her yell at him like that sent chills down his spine, and quivers up his cock. Well, no better time like the present to go and relieve the building tension. Sesshoumaru stood and walked slowly down to his chambers, his member giving him difficulty still stiff in his pants.

Rin could hear crying from the next room over. Female crying. Could Lord Sesshoumaru have put Lady Kagome in the room next to hers? Rin strained to hear through the door that connected each chamber, her tiny hands gently pressing against the sliding door.

Kagome cried long and hard. She never knew when she would see her beloved friends and Inuyasha ever again. If at all. Something had changed her. Her hair was much longer, her eyes a different color, her whole body was just, well, different. She had a blur of a thought. So was Sesshoumaru. Something had also happened to him. Was it her newfound power that changed him as well? And since they both changed, was it really a power that came from her, or somewhere else? He was no longer the beautiful taiyoukai she had grown familiar seeing in the rare meetings of him and his brother, but was now this mesh of dog demon and human form. It made him look hideous. His muscular frame had swollen to twice his normal size, his hair now wild as the beast within him, and his claws longer and deadlier. But his eyes. His once golden now amber eyes still shown through. And they still looked beautiful. Even for him. What was she thinking? Kagome's body wracking sobs were now quiet. Hot tears slid gingerly down her transformed face. She was never getting out of here.

Sesshoumaru strode into his room, furious. The walk from Kagome's room to his gave him time to think, and his erection sink.

"Just what the hell is happening to me?" He spoke to no one in particular. He began to pace around on the floor. From lush carpets to hardwood. Back and forth. He finally settled on a corner of his bed, feet firmly planted on the floor, head in his hands. What was he going to do now? He knew he wanted the raven beauty just to piss off his brother, but now things were different. Something had happened to the both of them. Whether it be her miko powers from deep within or someone else was at work here. And he was determined to find out just what in Kami's name was going on.

Meanwhile, back in Kaede's village, it was taking everything they all had to keep Inuyasha from going insane. He still hadn't returned to his normal hanyou state. His breathing was ragged, his eyes bloody red, and his half human soul seemed to be barely there, just skimming the surface. Miroku had placed sutras over his jacket while Sango held him down with her Hiraikotsu, and Kaede was now only slightly shielding her hut from the villagers. The old woman turned from her fire pit to Inuyasha and replaced two of his beads from his necklace.

"There, that should do it for now"

"Lady Kaede" Miroku started, "are you sure this is going to make him better?"

"Aye. I am most sure. He may not ever be the same, but these new beads will help keep his demon half at bay."

Inuyasha went from a rabid fighting dog, to a sweating, sick and feverish human. Sango and Miroku let him go, standing back to see what would happen next. Shippou timidly walked over to him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, are you okay?" The scared little kitsune touched the hanyou's face.

"Ungh…what's going on? Where am I? Where's Kagome?" He started to sit up and grab his head, shaking it slightly while the kitsune tumbled off his chest.

"Inuyasha. Please, lay back down. Do not get up. You need to save your strength."

"Save your breath grandma" he snarled. "Aw man. What happened to me? The last thing I remember is Sesshoumaru attacking me when I was coming out of the castle. It looked a lot like my old summer home from when I was a pup, but it seemed different somehow."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked at each other nervously.

"So, you don't remember a thing afterwards?" asked Sango.

"Dammit woman, that's what I just said!" Inuyasha looked around the hut. "Where is Kagome? It's just like that girl to go home at a time like this." He made to get up, but only fell back down to the floor.

"What the hell?"

"Inuyasha," croaked the old woman, "ye are not well. You sapped almost all of your strength when your demon half took over. If our friends had not brought you to me in time, I may not have been able to save your human soul. As it is, I have changed two of ye beads. They should keep ye safe enough. Rest now. It is for the best."

"Please Inuyasha," pleaded Sango, "Rest a while."

"Yes, rest Inuyasha. Even you have to take a day off every once in a while." Insisted Miroku.

"Feh. I'll rest enough until Kagome gets back. Then we search for jewel shards. End of story."

Sango and Miroku gave weak smiles. "Of course Inuyasha. Whatever you say."

Kouga was back with his clan, mingling around, speaking with the others about the new situation with "his woman". He was going to defeat Sesshoumaru, and he was going to get Kagome back. Nothing and no one was going to stop him.

A few days had passed since the terrible events, and the only interaction between Sesshoumaru and Kagome were screaming matches behind a door. He would demand for her to come dine with him, or to come to the library, and she would adamantly refuse over and over again. He vowed that she would starve and stay locked up and be bored all day. Yet every meal time, Rin would sneak in food to Kagome, and every evening she in turn would read to Rin before bed. Kagome was starting to get exhausted after every fight they had. 'He has no idea just how much he and Inuyasha are alike' She mused. 'If only they would at least try to get along.' And as her mind began to wander, she realized that she should try to do the same with Sesshoumaru. She ended the chapter she was reading to Rin and spoke.

"Rin-chan, will you tell your Lord Sesshoumaru that I will join him for breakfast in the morning?"

"Hai Lady Kagome. I will!" and off the little girl went to find her adoptive father.

"Oh man," she groaned, "just what have I gotten myself into? If I have to be here, I guess I might as well try and be civil to him. That's the least I could do."

Kagome proceeded to strip of her clothes from the day and into a luxurious night gown that she found in the dresser a few nights ago. It felt so good against her skin. It was so silky smooth and cool to the touch during the warm night. She began to wonder what the others would say if they ever saw her wearing only this. She walked over to bed and sat. Then she began to imagine Inuyasha's jaw dropping at the sight of her, then her vision blurred and Inuyasha turned into the Sesshoumaru she knew before his transformation. In her vision, she liked the way he looked at her. She began to sway and move sexily towards him, and her vision blurred again to the new Sesshoumaru. Kagome sat up in a straight shot, dripping with sweat, her nightgown now clinging to her womanly body, pulling the covers to her chin. How could she think of him like that? He's never shown any interest in her. 'It must be this new body. Something has to be wrong. I've never even dreamed like that with Inuyasha, what was going on?' She looked out her window. The stars were still bright and twinkling. There was still time for sleep before her next meeting with Sesshoumaru, so she settled back into her bed, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

A few doors down the hall lay a tortured soul by the name of Lord Sesshoumaru. He dreamt of battles with Inuyasha, and seeing the beautiful miko always at his half brothers side. What he wouldn't do for someone like that. For her more specifically. She haunted his dreams each and every night ever since he met her. He tossed and turned, unable to sleep this night. Only a few hours before, Rin came running to tell him that Kagome was willing to have breakfast with him. It was a start. But he wasn't going to give her the total satisfaction of finally breaking the ice. He was going to make it hard on her, and fun for him. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru bolted up, sweat pouring from his brow. He peeked out his window only to see that the stars were still sparkling bright. There were still a few hours yet, and he was determined to get some sleep.

I have been working on this for quite a while, so if some pieces seem like they don't fit, I have either intentionally done it, or I haven't reread my story, which I may need to do. If nothing makes any sense, I apologize. To my devoted readers: Thank you so much for your love and support. I would not have gotten through these past two weeks without you, so thanks. I hope this fic gets better the more I can write. I love you all.

Faerie Demoness


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the plot. Don't touch it!

Kagome woke up to sunlight kissing her delicate cheek. She turned over onto her side, only to find that Rin had once again snuck into her bed in the middle of the night. She gave a gentle smile and caressed the little girl's hair, tucking a wild strand behind an ear. Oh how she missed her little brother right now. Not that he would climb into her bed, but all the same, she still missed that little twerp. Her thoughts began to collect as she moved to get out of the humongous bed without disturbing Rin.

'Groan…Why did I ever agree to see that monster of a man for breakfast?' She walked over to the dresser, which seemed to only hold one daily outfit. Once emptied, a new outfit appeared out of thin air. This was a strange castle indeed. She then walked over and stepped into the massive bath area. On one side of the room, there was an inside waterfall that collected, then ran across the floor and dumped into a large hot spring. The entire room seemed to be all natural, as if carved out of a mountain. There even appeared to be steps into the luxurious springs, which made getting in and out A LOT easier. Kagome grabbed herself a towel and laid her clothing behind a beautifully painted room divider. Several of those could be found around the cave like room.

Kagome was almost completely undressed when a small voice came out of thin air, almost scaring her.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Rin-chan, I thought I told you to just call me Kagome. I'm not born of noble blood like your Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Yes ma'am." Rin stood at the door to the hot springs. "Can I come in with you?"

"Of course. Now come over here and let's get you undressed so we can get our bath before I have to face the dreaded Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin giggled and ran over to Kagome so she could help her out of her sleeping gown.

Sesshoumaru was already up and bellowing orders to his cooks, strutting from one corner of the kitchen to the other. He wanted this breakfast to be unforgettable. Sesshoumaru left to his room to consult with his gilded mirror. He wanted to see if his little house guest was still sound asleep or up and about. This was definitely going to be fun.

No sooner had he whispered her name to the mirror, she appeared in the swirling glass like a glowing angel. A very naked glowing angel. His raven haired beauty was in the cavernous hot springs centrally located in the castle helping his little Rin with her daily kimono. She was doing everything possible to keep Rin still enough to finish dressing. She was a total bundle of energy. Sesshoumaru gave a little smirk in spite of himself. This rare beauty indeed was more like a goddess to him. Wait, what was he thinking? He is holding her prisoner here just to really piss off his brother and to find out her secrets. He couldn't be interested in her. Not one such as himself. He was the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru, one who was to be feared. He shook his head and turned away from the glorious sight before him. He'll show her what a monster can truly be.

Kagome sat in her comfy little chair in front of a silver lined mirror, lost in her thoughts, looking for an excuse to get out of this interlude with Sesshoumaru. No, no, she can't do that. She promised little Rin to give her precious Lord Sesshoumaru a chance. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all under that exterior of his, but then again…he never was pleasant to be around.

"Kagome, why do you look so sad? Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"Hai. I just miss my friends is all. No need for you to worry little one."

Rin picked up a sparkling silver brush and asked Kagome if she could brush her lovely locks.

"Of course, I'm sure it needs a good brushing after that bath we just had." They both giggled.

"I'm sorry I got it so tangled, I can get them out. I do this all the time with my hair."

"I'm sure you do sweetie."

"Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"Do you think you could fall in love with Lord Sesshoumaru? I mean, I'd like to have a mommy and a daddy. Of course, we'd have to figure out how to fix him back, he looks kind of weird right now. And you look even more beautiful than you did before. You two would make the most perfect couple. Please Kagome? Would you become my mommy?"

Kagome was in shock. Her jaw ever so slightly open. 'Could I fall in love with Sesshoumaru?' Kagome's mind was racing. 'Become this child's mother? She was only fifteen, well sixteen in a couple of weeks, but a wife AND a mother? So soon? Married to Lord Sesshoumaru when she wasn't so sure about her feelings for Inuyasha? Did she even have strong enough feelings for Inuyasha? Did she even want to stay in the Feudal Era?'

Kagome's heart was racing so fast and so hard, she began to emit a faint blue aura. Rin dropped the brush from her hand and stepped back.

"K-K-Kagome? What's g-going on?"

Everything Rin asked of her was sprinting through her mind. Faster and faster the thoughts came. Kagome grabbed onto the edge of the small desk to keep from falling out of her chair. She tried to steady her breathing, but it kept getting heavier and faster. Everything seemed to be spinning around her. She barely even heard Rin call her name…

Sesshoumaru was impatiently waiting for his so called guest to join him for breakfast when a sharp pain in his head and in his chest hit him. Gods, he never felt pain like this before. What was going on? The pain was blinding. Sesshoumaru slid from his perch on his chair to the floor, hand to his chest. Everything seemed to be swirling around him, blurs or colors kept flying by, and the smells, dear gods…one divine smell kept him from totally losing it.

A whisper escaped his lips…"Kagome"

Kagome had fallen to the floor limp and lifeless. Rin screamed and ran from the room to find her Lord Sesshoumaru. He could fix her precious Lady Kagome. Her hopes of having Lady Kagome as a mother were fading fast.

Rin was running towards him crying. He sat up from his position on the floor and raised his arms to catch her.

"Rin-chan what is it my child?"

"L-Lor-Lord Sess-Sesshoumaru-u-u-u! Lady K-Kagome is-is-is dead!" she cried. Her tears didn't stop.

"Impossible little one" he said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, she is! She fell to the floor after she glowed! She won't move! I keep calling her name, and she won't wake up! Please Lord Sesshoumaru, please fix Lady Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears. His hand automatically rested upon Tensaiga, but it didn't speak to him. Kagome couldn't be dead. He began to run to her bedchambers. Whatever ails her, he couldn't afford to lose her now. He needed her to help fix him back the way he was. That one single thought coursed through his mind. He needed her. He shook his head and kept running.

Sesshoumaru burst through Kagome's door and paused in the entryway for a second. The sight of her lying there was breathtaking. Her gorgeous wavy hair swirled around her head. Her rose colored lips slightly parted. One hand splayed across her chest where his eyes lingered upon her supple breasts but for a moment. Rin's crying brought him back from his wandering thoughts.

He bent down to touch her face. It was way too warm, she felt feverish. She was burning up. Sesshoumaru scooped Kagome up into his arms and took her to his bedchamber where all his medicinal herbs were stored in case of extreme emergencies.

Meanwhile in lala land…

Kagome thought she was lost. Everywhere she turned there was nothing but white mist. It was bright and made it hard to see.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Is anyone here?" her own voice echoing back to her.

Slowly, it looked as if a shadow were walking towards her. An image that steadily seemed familiar.

"Inuyasha! You've come to rescue me!" She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Bitch. How could you? I thought you loved me." He spat and pushed her off of him.

Kagome was close to tears, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha never spoke to her that way. This couldn't be her Inuyasha.

"W-what are you talking about? You never said so much as a word like that to me! How dare you call me such a name. You were the one who was always running off to meet with your precious Kikyo. You've never loved me at all, have you?"

Kagome tried to make her eyes burn into him. It didn't look like he was going to speak after a while. It almost seemed as though he were lost in thought. She turned her head away, looking out into the white mist, and that's when he attacked. Inuyasha came flying at her, claws exposed and teeth bared. Kagome screamed and started to run. But where to? It was nothing but white as far as the eye could see. She turned around to face Inuyasha only to be punched in the face. His fist sent her flying. She landed on her rear harshly. She gingerly touched her cheek, feeling it swell just a little. When she turned her head to look back at him again, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sesshoumaru was blocking Inuyasha from getting to her. Where in the world did he come from? Why was he here now? Why is he protecting her? She thought he hated her.

"Stay away from what is mine Inuyasha."

'What? His? He must be insane…'

"The hell I will. Get away from her you bastard! She's mine and I'll do whatever the hell I want with her!"

Kagome was in shock. She kept looking from one to the other. They were fighting over her? Inuyasha had pulled out Tetsaiga, and Sesshoumaru was halfway into transforming into his demon self, but something was wrong. He didn't look like his normal demon self, he looked very strange. A dog's snout with fangs on a human face, wild white hair, a complete distortion of Sesshoumaru's demon shape. He looked grotesque and hideous. Her heart was beating fast. She was scared of the scene in front of her. The man she thought she loved so hateful and ferocious, and the man she feared now protected and trusting. To turn his back on her knowing what she could do to him with her arrow? Wait…she looked around. Her weapons were nowhere to be found. Did she forget them? She never forgot her weapons. Well, there have been a few occasions. But never when it was most important.

"Kagome" she jumped when Inuyasha growled.

"Get away from that bastard. You are mine and you're gonna help me finish looking for the rest of the jewel shards."

"No Kagome, stay where you are. He will only hurt you again. It may not be physically, but he will hurt you more every time he goes off to see Kikyo. You know he will." The inuyoukai seemed to be trying to keep his cool without attacking his half demon brother.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Sesshoumaru was telling her to leave Inuyasha? She had to admit Inuyasha did nothing but hurt her. Hell, he never even was totally decent to her. He always treated her like a piece of trash. Lord Sesshoumaru was right for once. The two in front of her continued to growl and swipe at each other. One never really attacking the other. This had to be a dream. Kagome gathered her thoughts and decided to try something.

"Inuyasha?" she barely whispered.

The two demons stopped in their tracks, the sound of her voice breaking the gathering storm.

"Yeah, what? Have you come to your senses and decided to get off your butt and come with me?"

"Inuyasha…go away"

With those words, he simply disappeared. No irate words, no swinging fists, he just dematerialized. Now it was only her and Sesshoumaru left. Was he false as well? She found that she wasn't completely afraid of him in his strange form. It was certainly different she had to admit.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Silence.

"Why are you here? I mean, why did you protect me from Inuyasha? I thought you didn't like me."

"You called me here."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said you called me here. I was getting ready for breakfast and next thing I know, your miko powers were calling me. What have you done to us?" He turned on her and seemed to growl those last few words.

Kagome stood up and walked towards him. The white mist looked like it was clearing a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is that I was sitting in my room getting ready to come meet you for breakfast at the behest of little Rin…" her voice trailed off. She was beginning to remember what Rin had asked her, and her cheeks went flush as she stood in front of Lord Sesshoumaru.

"What is it little miko? What makes your human flesh blush so?" He seemed to smirk at her. If you could call what his face was doing a smirk.

Kagome gave him an indignant look.

"Go away Lord Sesshoumaru." With that he was gone. She was liking this more and more. Now only if it would work on Naraku. Everything seemed exhausting, so she sat on the lush white ground, folded her hands in her lap, and closed her eyes.

Lord Sesshoumaru cradled his raven beauty in his arms as he carried her to his room. She was still emitting a faint blue aura around her, and it was starting to envelope him as well. This human girl was different. Very different. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice the growing erection he had. He needed to get her out of his arms and fast. He was not supposed to be feeling this way about the miko. She changed him, and he was beginning to think in more ways than one.

I love you and thank you for your support! Not to worry, they're going to get together…soon…but not just yet…maybe.

Laughs evilly as I log off


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters…you know the drill…But touch my plot and I will come after you!

Inuyasha sat at the edge of the river staring at his face. He was in his human form, black hair and all. He glanced down at his hands which had no claws, and touched his ears gingerly where they were on every human.

'What the hell? I'm human and it's not even the night of the new moon. Did we do something that I'm not remembering? Is that why Kagome isn't here?'

Inuyasha tried to remember what had happened after his brother attacked him, but he was getting nothing but blanks. Absolutely nothing came to mind. All he could remember was the feverish nightmares. Kagome had been captured by his bastard brother and forced to stay with him in order to save their friends. These hellish dreams plagued him every night. He didn't know exactly how long he had been out of it, but he was going to give Kagome another 24 hours before he went into her time to go and get her. This was ridiculous her being gone this long. He really needed her here so they could gather the last few remaining jewel shards and defeat Naraku for good.

Shippou was walking over to Inuyasha when he was stopped in his tracks by a semi-translucent soul collector, then another. He then sprinted over to Inuyasha hoping he wouldn't see the soul collectors headed West above his head.

Inuyasha was about to get up from his grass pressed position when he caught a familiar reflection in the water and looked up.

"Soul collectors. What are they doing here?" he spoke to no one in particular.

He stood there watching as more and more of the worm/dragon like demons floated past him. After a few moments, he decided to go after them. Not once noticing the little kitsune running to catch up calling his name.

Kouga paced back and forth furiously in his clan's den stirring up little tufts of dirt every time he turned.

"She WILL be mine" he kept muttering. "She's MY woman and that damned dog demon won't keep me from her. He'd better not lay a single dirty disgusting paw on her!" He slammed his fist into a nearby table nearly causing it to break.

"My Lord Kouga" one of his brothers spoke up "how do you plan on getting past the dog demon? He has no shards and can best any demon around."

Kouga's eyes were wild. His breathing hard and fast. His own brothers were questioning him? They dare say he was weak? He had a plan. A very good plan that would get his woman out of that mongrels grasp. Then no one, not his clan, nor any of the other demon lords could say that he was weak. Ever.

Sango sat with Kaede in her little hut discussing what was going on in the village that needed extra attention that Kaede couldn't give. Miroku had placed himself in a quite corner attempting to meditate before he could be interrupted by an angry hanyou.

"Rumors are roaming throughout the villages that Kouga is gathering an army to storm Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. You know he's only doing this to get to Kagome. The man has gone nuts!" Sango continued to stir the now steaming stew hanging above the fire pit in the middle of the hut.

"Aye, I believe you are right about this one. He is a danger to our Kagome. We must find a way to stop him." Kaede made to reach for the bowls before her side hitched in pain and Sango got up to get them.

"Or at the very least, get a message to the castle."

"Aye, I wholeheartedly agree my dear Sango. Thank you."

Just outside the door to Kaede's hut, and a little ways down the path to the village was a small fox cub and a twin tailed cat running as fast as their little feet could carry them.

"Sango! Miroku! Come quick! Inuyasha's gone after Kikyo again!" cried Shippou.

"Meow!"

Sango and Kaede turned to look at Miroku as he slumped his shoulders and all managed a muttered an almost perfectly unison "Oh no. Not again."

Kagome felt so drowsy and weak. She was beginning to slowly wake from her strange dream. Only, her body was moving and she wasn't in control of it.

'What the hell?'

Then as she fluttered her gorgeous blue orbs open, the sight before her was certainly a deathly scare and so, she screamed. Lord Sesshoumaru in all his beastly form was hovering above her stripping her of her clothing. She discovered she was already topless, and he was tugging at her pants.

Sesshoumaru grabbed at his pointy dog ears.

"Damn woman, why is your voice piercingly so?" He searched for something to gag her with so he could explain the situation. There lay a kerchief on the tray with medicines. That would suffice. Sesshoumaru gagged her with the small cloth to keep her quiet.

"Now. Will you please let me explain as to why you are here in my bedchambers?" Her eyes widened. "Yes, I said MY bedchambers. Or maybe you could do better as to enlighten me what has happened? I must lift this cloth off for you to speak. If you wish to scream again, I won't be so gentle miko."

She shook her head that she understood. As ridiculous as the circumstances seemed to be, Kagome found that she still did not feel well, and that the more she moved, the more on fire she felt. She felt a small tremor start as she realized that the Lord Sesshoumaru before her was not the same crass demon as before. Though her body felt as if it were a living torch, she warmed to this inuyoukai sitting on the side of the bed.

"Well little miko, are you going to answer my question or not?"

There went that warming feeling.

"First of all you jerk, can you honestly in good faith not say my name? In case you have forgotten which is possible since you manners have been misplaced, it is Kagome. Ka-go-me. It's really not that hard to say. As far as to answering your question, I know about as much as you do. Lord Sesshoumaru."

Jaken had been in the corner waiting to run off on any errand his master would send him when he heard the repulsive human girl speak. He held his breath for sure that his master would destroy her on the spot for speaking so rudely to his Lord Sesshoumaru.

Seconds passed tensely…

He did not. In fact, he began to laugh. Lord Sesshoumaru laughing? This was getting odd indeed. Kagome just glared at him since it was all she could manage. Kagome felt her eyes getting heavy again. She fought to keep them open.

"Oh my little miko. I am starting to believe that you were a needed change in my castle." The ever stoic soon returned. "You may stay in these bedchambers while you recover from whatever ails you presently. However these are still my bedchambers and I WILL still be needing the use of my bed." He loved the way her eyes almost bulged at the thought of them sharing a bed, but without revealing it underneath his ever present mask.

Kagome thought the man was nuts. Utterly and positively nuts. Yet, there wasn't much else to say or think since she was sinking back down into slumber. Her eyelids dragging themselves, covering her magnificent blue eyes.

Sesshoumaru sat there watching her as she sank back down into her deep sleep assisted by the drug that was in the cloth. When he was sure that she was under the cloak of dreams, he continued to undress her sliding off the dainty shoes that covered her feet. He placed each shoe at the end of the bed then finished pulling at the ties that held her pants safely to her slipping them down her luscious cream colored legs.

He could already feel the ever haunting erection coming. His demonic heart sped up, and his breath hitched a bit. His eyes gazed from her little toes up to her newly stretched legs, on up her curvier hips. Damn all things that be there was a small cloth covering her most precious spot that he would most love to touch. Those honeyed amber eyes sambaed up further to her delicious breasts, moving ever so slightly as she breathed in and out. They were even more beautiful out from the cloth that always covered her. As he lingered there, his hand absently reached out to graze a rosy nipple, and sighed a little when it peaked. He was then brought back to his whereabouts as he felt an oozing of precum slide down his hardened cock.

'Damn it all to hell, what is this girl doing to me?'

He began to get up from his chair.

"Sleep well."

He walked as best he could with his cock hard as a rock to the doors, and was almost out before he whispered "My Kagome."

Jaken ran up behind him.

"So Mi' Lord, what are we going to do with wretched human girl?"

"Jaken?"

He knew THAT tone of voice. "Y-Yes Mi' Lord?"

"Leave me."

"Yes master." With that he disappeared like a comet in the night.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking.

"I guess this needs taking care of before I can go back there again." Then the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru did something he had once done before. He let out a long sigh.

Kouga was just leaving another village with a smile on his face. He was spreading rumors about Sesshoumaru and his castle, and they were catching on like wildfire much to his amusement. Soon he would have an army of demons AND humans to take on Lord Sesshoumaru's castle and guards. Of course the humans would be a mere distraction so he and his men could penetrate the castle walls. Alas, there was something else that was on his mind that he would like to penetrate at that moment.

"Soon, my dear Kagome…soon."

The closer Inuyasha got, the more soul collectors he saw, and the deeper into the woods he got. He must be getting closer to Kikyo, he knew it. Maybe she had an answer as to why he lost his memory. It eluded him every day that has passed. He clenched his fists tighter as he continued to walk.

'Damned it all, why did Kagome choose of all times to leave now? She doesn't ever leave when I'm…when I'm not well. She knows better than to leave me so vulnerable in my human form.'

"Damn you Kagome."

"Is that you Inuyasha?" A soothing voice called to him.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked up into a great tree ahead of him. Kikyo was propped up by several of the trees branches. Her body may be made of dirt and clay, and her soul a mere portion of Kagome's, but she still hindered his heart from beating in his chest. Kikyo was a lovely sight dead or alive. Her gorgeous straight black hair hung loosely around her, her always pale face was one of a long forgotten goddess, not to mention she had a body to die for. Inuyasha laughed to himself at that one.

"Kikyo, what's going on? Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Inuyasha, why do you always presume I have all the answers?"

"Kikyo, look at me. Do I look normal to you!"

Kikyo opened her eyes to slits; let her head fall to the side so she could catch a glimpse of him, and when she didn't see the luxurious silver hair she always loved alive or dead, she sat up alarmed.

"Inuyasha, what have you done? Why do you look so…so human?"

"Woman, that's why I'm asking you! I don't fucking know. If I did, I wouldn't have followed your soul collectors out here."

"Of course you would have" she smiled "you always follow them to find me, and you know it."

"Damn it Kikyo! You're not helping me any."

"I never did."

Inuyasha growled as best he could as a human.

"Fine then. See if I care the next time YOU need MY help."

"I don't and you always do."

"Grrr…why did I ever love you in the first place! You can be so fucking infuriating!" Inuyasha turned and walked back towards the village, picking his way amongst the brush muttering under his breath.

"Inuyasha wait!" She called, but he was too stubborn. He continued to walk away from her.

'So, he really does love me. Too bad I don't really care anymore. We can't be together now that I'm dead and he's still, well, not.' Kikyo lay back on her perch absorbing what little warmth the souls gave her as the souls collectors dropped them near.

Sesshoumaru was lounging if you can call what he was doing lounging, in his great chair in the library. He was reading a book filled with old faery tales and legends to Rin since Kagome was still in bed recovering.

It had been several days since she first became sick and he was getting quite tired of sharing his bed with a sheet-stealer. Whenever he wished to cover up, Kagome fiercely pulled them completely over her although she was already wrapped up in them. He didn't realized he stopped reading until Rin called his name.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai my little one?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I-I think I made Lady Kagome sick."

His heart stopped for a moment. "Oh? And how is that Rin?"

"Well, we were talking and I was brushing her beautiful hair, and then…and then" Rin burst into tears "I asked her to be my mommy and if she would marry you so the two of you could be my parents" she managed to get through the body wracking sobs.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh at her. Married? To Kagome? He laughed even more. But the thought was already planted in his mind. No, he couldn't do that. Especially as he was now. He was a hideous beast. He really couldn't understand why Rin and the other human servants weren't scared of him. Maybe this is how they always saw him.

"Rin, please stop your little tears. You did not make the Lady Kagome sick. There was nothing you could have done to prevent her from her present state."

"Really? Really and truly Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes. Now dry your tears." His mind was whirling.

Rin sniffled and slipped off his lap to reach for the drawer of kerchiefs.

"And Rin-chan? You must keep this between us, but when it's just you and I, you may call me Papa-san. Don't tell anyone. Not even your beloved Lady Kagome."

Rin's face beamed at him through the last glistening tears.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, I mean Papa-san! I promise. Just me and you!" With that she ran off to get settled into bed for it was late into the night.

'No need to give the child false hope that I would keep that woman around. I only want her hidden secrets, to know why and how she transformed me…and maybe that delectable body of hers. Which I think I just might go explore right now.'

Hehehe…what do you think of that as a cliffy? I am enjoying my surge of imaginative energy and writing as much as possible before it runs out. Now, I know Sesshy is supposed to be ruthless and ever mean, but hey, this is my story, and I make him the way I see fit. I know some of you would like to see him as the meanie he is, but was the Beast always so mean? Especially to those who lived in his house? No he wasn't. So raspberries to those who think I'm mangling the character.

As always review! I love my readers!

Faerie Demoness


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Me? Own Inuyasha? Nope nope nope. I no own them, but keep away from my plot…

SEVERAL DAYS AGO…….

Inuyasha was just getting back to the village as the rest of the group was heading out of Kaede's hut with the old miko in tow.

"So much for us going into the forest after him."

"By the looks of things, Kikyo sent him packing once again."

Inuyasha fumed and strutted past them into the hut.

"Just shut up. All of you. I don't want to hear a single word. Not. A. Single. Word." He was seriously fuming "I'm going after Kagome. She's been gone too long already. I don't give a flying fuck if she's in the middle of one of her little tests. I will drag her back if necessary."

The taijiya and obou shared a look between them. Someone was going to have to tell him. They just didn't want it to be the other for fear of what he might do. Hanyou or human, he was still a powerful foe.

"Inuyasha?" the old woman called.

He whipped around in his tracks.

"WHAT Grandma?"

The woman sighed and slumped her shoulders. Once again she had to be the bearer of bad news. This was going to be hard on the boy.

"I ain't got the time old woman."

Kaede gave him a look that made even Miroku and Sango shiver.

"Alright, alright. Let's get inside so everybody can tell me what the hell is going on."

"Thanks to Kami he's human right now." whispered Shippou.

And so…Inuyasha was told the whole story, well, at least everything they could fill in…

"What in fucking hell do you people think you're doing just sitting here! Let's go and get Kagome back! I can't find the jewel shards without her."

The houshi and taijiya shared a look.

"Inuyasha, is that all you think of when you think about Kagome? That she can find the jewel shards for you?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, his face turning a shade of cherry red. He clenched and unclenched his hands several times wishing he wasn't stuck in this human form right now. He bowed his head and wondered if it really was all he thought about. Kagome was important to him, to all of them, but did he have THOSE types of feelings for her? He knew he felt something for her, but it only chalked up to being his need to protect her so she could find the remaining pieces of the jewel shards.

Eyes hiding behind those silvery bangs of his, the group barely caught a whispered "Yes" as Inuyasha went out the door of Kaede's hut. Missing the heated look on the houshi's face, and the tears beginning to form in the taijiya's eyes.

Shippou jumped onto the old woman's shoulders.

"What's going on? Am I missing something?"

"Aye my child. Ye will understand better when ye is fully grown."

"I'm big enough now. Why won't anybody tell me these things?"

The grandmotherly woman merely sighed and went back to getting the fire ready for supper. Kirara jumped from her lap to her companions trying to comfort her.

BACK TO PRESENT TIME…

Sesshoumaru shirked off his clothing quickly. He couldn't wait to get into his bed that held his goddess. He smiled inside at that. HIS goddess. Her raven hair, her shapely form, and not to mention her devastatingly gorgeous blue eyes. He stealthily walked from the closed doors dropping a piece of clothing with each step he took. Kagome hadn't woken up for several days, but he still didn't want to risk waking her up now. Especially since there were some things he wanted to explore before she woke up. He slipped into bed slowly, barely making a noise.

Kagome had once again managed to uncover herself. She was bare to all who could see. Her hair was tousled making her look even more beautiful. Sesshoumaru reached for her and a smell hit his nose. Dearest Kagome reeked. She smelled like body odor badly. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose, it was permeating from her. He could not have this in his bed. No way no how. He did however have an idea of how to fix this problem. Sesshoumaru pulled all the sheets and comforter off of the bed, then proceeded over to Kagome. He hefted her over onto his shoulder and walked through the door connecting his room to the cavernous bathroom. He had to hold his breath with her being so close to him. As he got closer to the edge of the bath, he realized that he would have to bathe now as well, since she was touching him, and had been in his bed with that stench. He absolutely refused to smell like that.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand it any longer and promptly threw Kagome into the warm water.

Kagome came back up immediately sputtering for Inuyasha to sit. She was having a great dream and he did THIS to her? She wiped the water from her eyes and stilled at the sight before her. Wondering what the hell Sesshoumaru was doing there she dunked down a little more and started to inch backwards.

"Mi-Kagome, don't you think it odd to be hiding from me now? I've already seen everything you've got." His voice seemed to echo through the cavern.

Her face blanched. What has he done to her? Then her memory clicked into place.

"How dare you! You think that just because you're inuyoukai that you can do whatever the hell you want with me, you've got a sick twisted mind!" her face flushed even more, and her voice almost lost its anger. "How could you do this to me? I-I-I was sav-saving myself for…" She was cut off by his laughter.

"You must be joking me. This Sesshoumaru would not lower himself as to taking a woman without her first wanting me to. Do not tell me you were waiting for that disreputable half breed?" The laughter stopped when he saw the look on her face, and he placed the stoic mask upon his. "Not to worry little miko. I have not taken what is yours. Besides, you are only in here because you were reeking up my room with your Kami awful stench. Stop moving!" he growled.

Kagome stood still in the water, her face turning quite the shade of pink. Her eyes had never left his, until now. Lord Sesshoumaru was completely and utterly naked! A very good looking naked. Hell he was all chiseled muscles everywhere. His head remaining the only thing that still disturbed her. It still looked to be in that in-between place of dog and human. That was the only thing in her mind that marred his looks. He looked better than Inuyasha had when she accidentally caught him once. She had begun to calm herself while pretty much staring at the god before her when she noticed him moving.

"What are you doing?" She took a step back.

"As I told you before Kagome, you stink, and since I had to carry you in here, I now stink." He was reaching for some bath soaps that lay arranged in a row on a small ledge of the hot spring. "Stop moving I said!" he growled again. "You're odor is wreaking havoc on my ever more delicate nose, and I can't stand it."

Kagome froze where she was. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was actually getting into the spring with her! She'd never bathed with a man, er demon before, excluding Souta and Shippou of course. As soon as he took a step into the water, she took a step back. Every time he stepped towards her, she stepped backwards until finally she was up against the opposite wall. Sesshoumaru stopped and seemed to smirk, then disappeared under the water. Kagome turned her head searching frantically for Sesshoumaru; her heart was beating so hard, she thought it would burst out from her chest. All of a sudden, she felt fingers massaging her ankles and slowly moving up to her calves. She thought she was going to turn into stone.

He-he was bathing her! Oh dear Kami, what was she doing just letting him do this to her. She tried to move away from his oh-so-wonderful hands only to manage to get him to steel his grip on her legs. Her breathing had become labored and her skin felt as if it were on fire. Sesshoumaru came up from under the water to tower over and face her. His hair was dripping, and large droplets found their way down his muscular frame. She did nothing but stare with her mouth slightly open. There was also something a little different. She looked up from his chest up to his face and it was there that she noticed it. His facial features had changed slightly. It was less extreme than before, like his melded dog/human (ahem, demon) features had become less grotesque. It was a little easier to look at, and it pulled at her heart strings that she had caused him pain once again. He merely stood there, staring at her. Mostly because he was beginning to feel something and partly because she had risen out of the water enough to uncover her milky white breasts. If anyone else could have been there, they would have said that there was definitely electricity building between the two.

Kagome had found herself reaching for Sesshoumaru's ears. Just as she had done to Inuyasha long ago. The thought of him brought her back to her surroundings. Where was he? Why was she here in a hot spring with a very naked Lord Sesshoumaru standing before her? Why was her heart pounding in her chest? The answers eluded her every question in her very clouded mind.

'Face it Kagome. Inuyasha isn't coming for you this time. He would have by now if he truly had feelings for you.'

A tear formed itself in the corner of her exquisite blue eye and made a clear path down her cheek and on down to her chin. Her luscious rosy red lips began to pout.

Sesshoumaru couldn't understand just what was happening to the woman in front of him. She was reaching to touch him, but stopped. He smelled salt before he saw the tear slide down her exotic face. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed the outstretched arm and pulled her to him in an embrace. They hugged each other tightly. Kagome crying and shaking. Sesshoumaru holding her petting her hair and telling her quiet herself. Kagome held onto him like he was her one and only lifeline. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, many emotions were invading him, and they were bouncing off the walls of his demon mind. Kami if he could only take her pain away. He had a good idea what had caused her sudden burst. That damned half breed Inuyasha. A low growl began in him and Kagome jumped a little taking it as a warning. Sesshoumaru only pressed her closer to him.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru-sama? You-you're crushing me a little."

He immediately let go of her and looked down into her face. He thought he would see her fear of him there. It wasn't. He only saw a teary eyed woman clutching onto him desperately. He searched her eyes wanting to find anything he could. They stood there like that for a few minutes, just staring, searching into each others eyes. Sesshoumaru locked on, his honey amber eyes still. There. It was there deep below the surface, and for the first time in a millennia Sesshoumaru gave her a genuine smile. Well, what he could manage is his present state. He pulled her close once again as she continues to silently sob against his chest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you!" cried the little toad. He stopped near the entry to the hot spring his jaw about to hit the floor.

Sesshoumaru promptly let go of Kagome his eyes flashing a tinge of red and turned to Jaken roaring at him like someone was about to take away his fresh kill. Jaken about wet his pants if that was even possible for him, made an about turn and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He turned back to Kagome to find that she sank further into the water, wrapping her arms around herself, still sobbing. He walked out of the water to cabinet that held washing cloths and sweet smelling soaps, grabbed one of each and headed back in to the water.

Kagome looked up at the master of the house. The demon that somehow she transformed into a beast. Her tears were coming more slowly now, her body trembling despite the heat of the spring. Sesshoumaru slipped the cloth and soap into the water and began to lather up a foam on the cloth. He brought it to her shoulder first, gingerly washing one arm, then the other, slowly moving up her neck and over to her back. He lingered for a moment at her soft as a lily breasts then hesitantly gave up the small piece of sweet soapy fabric to her. She took the cashmere soft cloth and slid it over her curvaceous front, washing the dirt and her current mood away. Whatever soap she was using was calming her down. It had a hint of jasmine, and maybe eucalyptus. It felt so good. Kagome was barely sniffling now, no more tears making their way down her cheek. Sesshoumaru could only stare at the enchanting beauty before him. Kagome rinsed the wash cloth out and placed it on the ledge behind her. She then dunked down into the water to rinse the soap off of herself. When she came back up, he thought she absolutely glowed. Kagome pushed her hair from her face to keep the water from dripping into her eyes and glanced at Sesshoumaru. Remembering that she was completely naked, she hid herself back in the water, earning her an "Hn" from him and her cheeks once again turning red.

"You have nothing I haven't seen before little miko. Although I am enjoying myself in your presence."

Kagome turned even redder at that.

"What do you want from me? You're obviously not interested in the shard, so what is it? Are you doing this to just piss off your brother?"

"Half brother."

"Whatever, you're family, I don't give a damn. Why are you keeping me here? I'm just a human miko. There's nothing special about me with the exception that I can sense and purify jewel shards. There's nothing else here. I-I am nothing, to anyone." She was screaming hysterically and began to cry again.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. So his instincts took over and he did the only thing he could do. He reached for her, pulled her close and started licking her tears. First one side, then the other. He moved to her right ear gaining a soft unstrained moan from Kagome. She had become rigid while she screamed, but was becoming more pliant, loosening up as he moved from her ear to her neck. As he got closer to the place where her neck and shoulder meet, she moaned a little more. He smirked to himself. Oh yes, this is exactly what he wanted. Her little moans sent chills down his spine, spurring his cock to move.

He slid his hands down her back to cup her sweet round cheeks and pull her closer to him against his pulsing elevated member. She felt him and gasped. Her pulse raced, she didn't want to be taken, and certainly not like this. He could tell she was on the verge of panicking and growled low and deep against her skin.

"Relax miko. Your…purity is safe from danger tonight."

Kagome trembled, and although she wanted nothing more than to get out of there, something told her she really was safe in this demon's arms. Sesshoumaru moved his hot lacerating tongue down to her ripe breasts and circled the rosy nipple of one while he gently stroked the other. Kagome sucked in a breath at the warmth of his tongue. Egads, is this how it was supposed to be? Too bad Inuyasha didn't want to do anything like this with her. Of course Sesshoumaru knew what he was doing, he's been around a lot longer than his brother. Even though he told her to relax, she just couldn't give up all of her control to him. She reached forward and grabbed his ear, rubbing it gently. It was oh so soft to the touch. Sesshoumaru froze in place, his member jerked at the touch. She was touching him in a very sensitive place, almost as sensitive as something else. As she continued to rub on his ear, he made to move down her creamy stretch of stomach half of which was hidden under the water. Good thing he was a demon so he didn't have to worry about holding his breath. Kagome gasped again as Sesshoumaru and his excruciating kisses disappeared under the surface of the spring. She began to feel warmth gather at her core despite the temperature of the hot spring.

Sesshoumaru was now at the junction where her legs and the rest of her body meet, savagely licking away at the spot. Bubbles rose to the surface with the escape air he still seemed to be able to breathe. His fingers managing to find the sweet spot he was longing for with one hand as the other still cupped her round bottom. One finger slid across the surface of her, and Kagome's breath caught. Her heat was gathering, and by Kami, it may be wrong for her to want this, but she did. His fingers seemed to be asking the question for her. Should I or shouldn't I? After a few slow strokes and an agonizing minute, Kagome managed to get a whispered "Yes" out.

As soon as he heard that one word, he slid in one finger, pumping it in and out of her slowly. Sesshoumaru raised his head out of the water still pumping his finger in and out of her, his hair dripping droplets of water onto her chest making her nipples rise and peak. He managed to look at her ever beautiful face and saw her mouth slightly agape her breathing ragged and decided to double her pleasure. He slid out the one finger, replacing it with two, pumping faster and oh the sounds that came out of her sweet mouth. Since he promised her that her purity was safe with him, he did the only thing he could do and latched onto her breast once again. Her moanful cries echoed throughout the cavernous spring. He then slipped in three fingers pumping her, sliding her on and off his digits, his thumb teasing her mound of pleasure nerves. The water around them no longer still but now waves from their activities.

Kagome held onto the demon's ears as he caressed her inner being. She couldn't take it anymore, and screamed as he gave her release, her inner muscles tightening around his fingers.

Damn, but he was so close himself. Her cries were amazing to him, not to mention she was stroking his sensitive ears. He slowly released her body and as her labored breaths became almost normal, he looked her in the eyes.

Kagome gave him the best quizzical look she could manage at the time. He looked down at himself, and it clicked. Color rose to her face.

"I would only ask this as returning the favor. Please?" he whispered.

Kagome nodded gingerly placing her hand over him and actually felt him get harder than she thought possible. His body tensed at her touch. She'd seen how this went. She's seen hentai clips before. She gently pulled up, then slid her hand back down, making sure she slipped across the tip.

The great Sesshoumaru groaned and said "Faster."

Kagome complied and stroked him faster. It only took about a minute and he released the building pressure in him, his deep moan echoing off the walls. Kagome almost didn't quite catch the thank you that escaped his lips. After he was quite sure he would be able to move again, he gathered Kagome into his arms.

"Now, little miko, we are clean."

Despite the previous events, Kagome was miffed.

"My name is…"

"Kagome. Yes, I know. I-I apologize. It's just, I am used to calling you little miko in my thoughts." The stoic mask was making its way back onto his handsome face. Wait a sec, when did he become handsome to her? She sighed; it was always in her nature to look past the physical. She was tired from their adventures in the hot spring and was ready to crash and take a nap. He set her down on the floor to get a couple of towels for themselves.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"Rin asked me the strangest question the other day. She asked if I would become her mother and marry you so we could be her parents." She began to tremble again.

He was riffling through a closet looking for another towel.

"That would never happen."

Kagome was a little taken aback considering their earlier conquest. Not like she would marry him anyway, but she had to ask.

"Why?"

He stopped to turn and look at her giving her the equivalent of a "duh" look from him.

"I don't, I won't mate a human. They repulse me."

"But, I thought…" Her words trailed off, she didn't know what to say. She was certainly human, and obviously didn't repulse him so to speak. What was going on?

"You may go back to your own bedchambers. Seeing as you are well and in no longer need of my care."

"YOUR care? Since when did you ever care?"

Kagome forgo-ed the towel and stomped back to her room, dripping water onto the floor. When she reached her chambers, she entered her room, and slammed the door.

When Sesshoumaru finished drying himself and went back to his bedchambers, he could hear Kagome scream in frustration in her room, then he laughed.

So? What did you guys think? Didja finally get what you were looking for? A little lemony lime goodness? Hahaha. So, everyone has their part in the story, and poor Kouga has gone nuts. Remind you of anyone? If he can't have her, no one will? Hehehe. Guess you'll just have to see what happens next. Until then…review! I love my readers!

Much Love

Faerie Demoness


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other part of them…Kami knows I wish I did though, but I don't wanna get sued, so…

Aisuru – sweetheart, belovedBijin – beautiful woman

Hanasu – release me!Daijouka – are you okay?

Doushita – what's wrong?Damare – be quiet/shut up

Shojo – virginIya – no

Ite – ouchJou-chan – little missy

Kowai – scaredNani Yatten no – what are you doing?

Okari Nasai – welcome homeAmefuri – in the rain

Neko – catArigatou – thank you (informal)

Arigatou Gozaimasu – thank you very much

Gomen Nasai – I'm sorryBangohan - dinner

Aimlessness If you have a Dell laptop at home that was purchased between April 2004 and now, you might want to check to see if the battery is on recall. They _could_ cause fires. I just want to keep everyone safe.

Sesshoumaru laughed so hard tears were beginning to spring from his eyes. He grabbed onto a corner cabinet with one hand to keep from falling and his stomach with the other. Oh this was grand indeed.

Kagome was irked that he was laughing at her. If it was possible, you'd see steam coming out from her ears. He was no better than his brother. His brother, Inuyasha…she was a fool to even believe that she had feelings for him. He loved Kikyo, not her. Kagome was deep in thought when a little pair of feet came bursting through the door.

"Kagome-sama!"

She gently smiled.

"Hello little Rin. How was your day? Did you torture Master Jaken again?"

Rin gave a little laugh.

"Of course, I've been making up for the both of us."

She stopped short of wrapping her arms around the lovely lady. Her breath of fresh air happiness seemed to disappear and a quivering lip took its place, the light in her eyes dimming slightly. She wrung her little hands with each sleeve, her head dipped down low.

"What's wrong little one? Are you hurt?" Kagome immediately reached out to search for the cause of her distress, and any possible scratches or scrapes.

"K-Kagome-sama?" sniffles.

"Hai?" she continued her search.

"D-Did I make you s-sick?"

Kagome stopped and blinked at the saddened girl. Realization swept through her.

"Oh Kami no. Come here sweet child. Your words made me kowai, but it wasn't you that caused me to become ill." Kagome gathered her into her arms and ran her fingers through the girl's hair, trying to soothe the onslaught of tears.

"A-are you sure?" the child cried quietly this time.

"Honey no, it wasn't you. Something within me made me sick. I-I guess it has to do with my miko powers and this strange transformation. Oh aisuru, it wasn't you. Tell you what. When it's just you and me together, you can call me mom or mommy. It will be our little secret, okay?" She rocked the child in her arms. Shushing her quietly. After a few minutes of Kagome alternating shushing and humming to Rin, the little girl was soon fast asleep.

Kagome got up from her chair and took the sleeping child to their bed. She pulled the covers over her little form and gave a little smile. Rin reminded her so much of her adopted son Shippou. How she missed him right now. Hopefully Sango and Miroku were taking care of him.

He normally slept with her in her sleeping bag when they camped outside. Outside, she realized she hadn't been outside since she came to be in Lord Sesshoumaru's possession. She would go out tomorrow; tonight she was drained from their earlier interlude. Whether he liked it or not, Sesshoumaru was very much like his half brother. Feisty is one way to put it. Kagome gave an inward laugh.

She was halfway undressed when she felt someone or something watching her. Her breath caught and her fingers froze. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, her miko senses tingling. Something beckoned her through the window. She slowly stepped through the dark silk curtains to the balcony clutching at one to cover herself and searched the skies thinking of the impossibility that Naraku would be so bold as to come this close to Sesshoumaru's Palace. Alas, there was no one in the skies, but when she began to scan the ground, she thought she could see a reflection of a pair of yellowed eyes as if the moon were making them reflect back to her from the forest. No, that wasn't possible, who or what would be stupid enough to get this close? Kagome rubbed and blinked her eyes making sure she wasn't hallucinating. When she looked back, the yellowish eyes were gone.

'Hn, must've been a neko or something.'

When she turned back a flash of a shadow caught her eye.

'I've got to get to bed, my brain is tricking me into seeing things in the dark.' She shook her head and went back inside.

Kouga smirked in spite of himself. He knew she saw him. It was only for a brief moment, and oh dear Kami, what a lovely sight she was. Yes, this bijin would be his. Even if he has to take her by force, which might be the way he will have to use. Of course, he would enjoy her fighting, wriggling her body against his, oh it would be heaven.

"Ginta!"

His pack mate ran to him as his name was called.

"Are we ready?"

"Almost Kouga, but…"

"But what?" he snarled.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean, we'll probably lose over half the pack and all of the humans if we do this."

Kouga's eyes swirled with red as he gripped the nearest tree branch, snapping it in two, causing Ginta to step back.

"Of course I do! You of all people know how much I love Kagome. I will not let that mongrel of a demon touch her again! Now go and make sure everyone knows the plan."

"Hai."

He sauntered back towards the ever growing encampment. It would be a few more days before they come put Kouga's plan into action, but he was worried for his comrade. He never got crazy like this before with Kagome. It was always so innocent. Now, he sighed heavily, now it was just downright brutal what he planned. There was no stopping Kouga from him, he would be killed, and that wasn't an option.

The next few days went by quickly. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were somewhat civil to each other, earning smiles and sometimes a laugh every now and then from the other. Kagome started to notice it first, Sesshoumaru's stuck in-between form was getting better, like he was going back to his "normal" self with each passing day. He was still gruff at times but, she thought, she was beginning to see a crack in the surface.

Kagome was cleaning up from Rin's coloring to see Sesshoumaru coming into the room, and gave a little nod in acknowledgement. She stayed silent thinking that he just wanted some peace now that Rin was outside playing with Jaken. Well, she was playing, while Jaken was not. Kagome smiled in spite of herself.

"I'll be out of here in a moment Sesshoumaru-sama."

"That will not be necessary."

"Huh?"

"Miko, stop what you are doing. I-This Sesshoumaru has something to show you."

That word just grinded her gears. She was beginning to hate it, and he could tell.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru! My name is…"

He stepped forward and placed a single finger upon her rosy red lips.

"Kagome. I know." His face softening just a bit.

In the few days that he had been changing back to himself, she was growing ever more beautiful. Her hair continued to grow longer, and curl itself into little tendrils at the ends. Her eyes became bluer and clearer. They were breathtaking. Her lips hips and the rest of her body just ever so much more curvier. Her scent was something like heaven. It had changed from something so strong, to something so sweet. Like from natural outdoors to a sweet slip of warming cinnamon.

She also found that her back itched quite a lot. Sometimes it even felt as if something were crawling on her. She examined herself many times in a mirror placed in the cavernous spring that Sesshoumaru had brought in just for her, and upon close examination, she could just barely see two thin lines across her shoulder blades. She couldn't remember those being there before, but thought it was nothing to worry about.

Kagome noticed he had been staring as if lost in thought, and began to get flustered. This was something she just wasn't used to. Even Inuyasha didn't look at her like the way he was just now.

Over the past few days, Inuyasha had become nothing more than a fleeting thought. She may have wondered what he was up to, but there was virtually no flicker there. No spark of hope thinking that he would come to save her. Now that she thought about it, she wondered what she needed saving from. Sesshoumaru had been wonderful to her. Not at first of course, and he was there for her when she was sick. She _was_ grateful to him for that, but they way he went about it, she still had a bone to pick.

"As I said, this Sesshoumaru has something to show you that you may find very valuable." He removed his finger from her lips, barely brushing them, sending a quivering shake throughout the both of them.

"Follow me."

Kagome put down the almost full coloring book and crayons she had in her hands. She would need to go home to the future soon. She figured she would save that explanation for a little later. It was going to be a long one and knew he would have questions. For now, she followed him out the door. He led her through several unfamiliar hallways until they came upon one she started to recognize. It was the same one where everything had taken place almost three weeks ago.

She hesitated at the entrance to the room he was about to take her. He was already in when he sensed her reluctance.

"Come, I will not harm you jou-chan."

Her face became red and she curled her delicate hands into fists.

"I am not…"

Before she could yell at him, with a wave of his hand he had pulled her inside the grand room and shut the door. This was new.

He gave a little smirk seeing the look on her face when he pulled her in. He didn't always like using his demonic powers, but they did come in handy when he needed amusement.

"Look around you Kagome."

Before she let a smart aleck remark slip through her lips, she turned and looked around her. It was the library Rin first brought her to, but it was so much larger than she ever thought. Books lined the walls from top to bottom, left to right. Not an inch of wall was missed by books. Small books, large books, novels, history, philosophy, sciences, mathematics, everything literally under the sun was here. Kagome felt her jaw go slack. All she could utter was a small "Wow" that even the great Sesshoumaru had a hard time detecting.

Lord Sesshoumaru was dare he say, happy that she was pleased? Yes, yes he was.

Kagome turned to him and embraced him in a bear hug without first thinking who it was she was grabbing onto.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama. Arigatou gozaimasu. I love this room."

Sesshoumaru was needless to say, surprised at the unexpected touch and immediately missed her warmth when she let go.

"Gomen nasai. I-I don't know what came over me."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and placed his hands behind his back.

"Mi-Kagome, while I have you in a good spirited mood, may I ask you something?"

"Hai." She was still fascinated by all the books in the room. She could do some serious reading in here. Maybe even teach Rin something, but she wasn't staying that long…was she?

He cleared his throat again to claim her attention.

"Will you join me for bangohan tonight?"

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru. I always do every night."

"No, I mean only me. Not with Rin and Jaken. They will be eating separately tonight."

A flushing pink bloomed upon her face in recognition.

"Oh."

"This Sesshoumaru waits for an answer."

"Um…sure. I guess so."

He bowed to her. Wait, THE Lord Sesshoumaru bowed to her? Things were changing for sure.

"I also have another gift for you after dinner."

With that last statement, he left her in the great library. Kagome sat down in one of the large plush futons. Just what was she doing? She found her heart was racing, and placed a delicate hand over it. Well, this is definitely different. Dinner alone with Sesshoumaru? Eh, what could it hurt? She did need a night where she wasn't playing referee between Rin and Jaken. As old as the little toad was, you'd think he'd act better.

So? What did you guys think? Review! Oh, I know there are a few words up top that have definitions that I didn't use. I will be using them in the future though. I may repost those at the top of 13. Don't forget, if you'd like to be on a mailing list, you can reach me enjoy! Please please please REVIEW!

Much Love

Faerie Demoness


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yep, they're mine, all mine! OO What? Am I crazy! I don't own one single piece of them. A girl can only wish though…

Aisuru – sweetheart, beloved

Bijin – beautiful woman

Hanasu – release me!

Daijouka – are you okay?

Doushita – what's wrong?

Damare – be quiet/shut up

Shojo – virgin

Iya – no

Ite – ouch

Jou-chan – little missy

Kowai – scared

Nani Yatten no – what are you doing?

Okari Nasai – welcome home

Amefuri – in the rain

Neko – cat

Arigatou – thank you (informal)

Arigatou Gozaimasu – thank you very much

Gomen Nasai – I'm sorry

Bangohan – dinner

Areh – eh? Uhh.

Shoji – sliding rice paper doors

Aimlessness yeah, I know this story is getting away from the original idea I had, but hey, I just got several great ideas of where to take it, so here goes. BTW, I probably won't be posting on the 24th of this month due to cough my cough birthday cough. This ol gal will be turning cough 26 cough. Eh, if I don't have plans to do anything, then I probably will. My husband will be working that night anyway.

_Kagome was standing in a mist of white. As far as she could see there was nothing but white mist. Every so often, from the corner of her eye, she would spot a swirl of color. When she would turn her head to look, it would disappear into the white mist. No one had answered her calls, so she decided to start walking. It seemed the only logical thing to do. After a minute or two, she heard someone snickering._

"_Who's there?"_

_More giggling._

"_Show yourself. What you are doing is very rude you know."_

_The giggling stopped. Then came a voice that seemed to tinkle with bells._

"_Why ever are you walking down there on the ground when you can fly up here?"_

"_What on earth are you talking about? I can't fly."_

"_Silly, of course you can, you just don't remember."_

She would've answered the voice, but a splashing of water on her face woke her from her reverie. She must have dozed off in the hot spring and her adopted daughter was splashing her.

"Areh? What do you think you are doing you silly girl?" She wiped the water off of her face so she could see.

Rin laughed.

"I was trying to wake you mommy."

Her face turned somber for a moment.

"I thought you had gotten sick again. You were like that for quite a while, but you're all better now, right?" A smile crept back on her little mouth.

"Hai, of course I am. I was only taking a nap. Ugh, we've turned into prunes. I think it's high time we got out of here little one. Let's get you dressed so you can join Jaken for an early dinner."

"Hai mommy!"

Kagome smiled in spite of herself. She swam over to the little girl from her perch on the ledge. She had only laid her head down and closed her eyes for a minute she thought. Her back was itching like crazy, and when she glanced in the mirror, the barely there lines were turning purple. When she glanced at her watch that she left with her pile of clothes behind the shoji, her eyes widened.

"Two hours! I have been in here two freaking hours! Oh Kami, he's gonna kill me. I am going to be so late!"

The discoloring lines forgotten, she rushed out of the spring frantically drying herself and shaking her hair free of any and all water. Rin already had her clothes back on and was walking back to Kagome with what looked like a rather large package.

"I found this on our bed momma. I think it has your name on it, I recognize the 'K', but I couldn't read the rest."

Kagome took the box from the child. Indeed it did have her name on the package, but it said much more than that.

_For Kagome the miko, I am ever curious about you and can't wait to learn more. Please accept this garment as my appreciation for taking great care of my ward. This Sesshoumaru hopes you will wear it for our dinner tonight. I humbly await your presence. Lord Sesshoumaru._

Her hands trembled as she walked over and set the box down on the bed. No one had ever given her gift like this before. She pulled the ribbon off and lifted the lid. What she saw was truly amazing. It was if he could read her mind and pluck out her favorite colors right out. _Well, he could, but…_ It was the most amazing kimono she had ever seen. It's base color was a deep hue of purple, and the flowers were made of such a shade of lavender, they almost seemed to pop right off of the gown. The obi was a beautiful shade of magenta. It was breathtaking. He obviously was planning something. She had taken the garment out of the box to admire when she heard something hit the floor. When she bent down to pick up what had fallen, she gasped. On the floor were two very gorgeous hair pins. They were gatherings of cherry blossoms, but in a shade so deep purple, they looked blue. When she stood again, she saw the extra little note.

_These are to match your ever enchanting eyes I seem to never be able to tear myself away from._

'Whoa, this was coming from Lord Sesshoumaru? Is he playing some kind of game with me? We've been doing great these past few days, but can this be for real? Well, there's only one way to find out.'

Kagome hurriedly dressed in the magnificent kimono Sesshoumaru sent and combed her hair placing the delicate looking pins to each side of her head, knowing she was running late now.

"Rin, please behave yourself when you are with master Jaken this evening. Will you do that for me?"

"Hai!"

She gave herself a once over, then left the room walking towards the great hall.

Sesshoumaru had already seated himself in the great hall waiting for Kagome, his anger building.

"What is taking that damned girl so long?" He slammed a fist into the table. His servants had taken out the large table that was usually reserved for special occasions and replaced it with a much smaller one. Well, it seated 10, so it was somewhat smaller. The candles looked as if they trembled when he did such. When he looked up, she was in the doorway.

His breath was stolen from him, his golden amber eyes widened, his heart virtually stopped. THIS was the miko Kagome? Not possible. She was beautiful to say the least, but this exquisite creature before him was utterly…

"Enchanting." The whisper escaped his lips. She almost seemed to have a glow about her. Almost like a glittering aura.

She bowed to him before she started walking to the table.

"Gomen nasai Lord Sesshoumaru. I had fallen asleep in the spring and was unaware of the time. If Rin hadn't been in there with me, I would probably still be in there now."

He was completely silent. He didn't know what to say or where to begin.

"Doushita? Do I have something on my face?"

"Iya. I-It's just that, um, please come and have a seat." He was stumbling over his words? This Sesshoumaru did no such thing. He got up to pull out a seat near to him. What has come over him? He should not be reacting this way towards a human. Much less a miko human.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"I was curious, why did you want to have dinner alone with me?"

"For my own curiosity. I want to know more about you, where you come from, why do you disappear down a well in Inuyasha's Forest." He caught her look. "Yes, I know about the well. I," he sighed "have watched you for a very long time now, and I would like to have some answers."

"Oh. Well, where would you like me to begin?"

"How about the first time we met. After my half breed brother tore off my arm." He said with a little vehemence.

Kagome winced at that.

"Gomen Sesshoumaru. He was only protecting me from you. I hope you're not mad at ME for that."

He growled a bit knowing that she _was_ the cause of it, but took control of his temper.

"It took a while to finally and completely regenerate, but it has healed nicely." He let the poison come to the tips of his claws, watching them drip onto the floor.

"As you can see, it works as it once did."

"Sesshoumaru, please stop that and lets eat."

He could see the look on her face, she was slightly scared. He could smell it in the air.

They continued over the course of dinner, her explaining to him everything that has happened since that day, and he explaining about his family.

Their laughing was interrupted by a youkai servant running into the room.

"Master! Lord Sesshoumaru! My Lord, I am so sorry. Please forgive my intrusion, but the palace is under attack!"

"WHAT!" His bellow echoed off the walls. Sesshoumaru rose from the table, knocking over his chair.

The servant cowered at his feet.

"Yes, my Lord. The humans have somehow rallied together, and there is now an army of them at the gates. I've never seen the likes of it sire. There are so many of them. What shall you command us to do my liege?"

"Sesshoumaru, they're only humans, please don't kill them." Kagome begged.

"Kagome, they are attacking my palace. My and your home. What else can I do? I have to protect you and the others that reside in this place. Would you have them take Rin away from you?" His anger was building. How dare mere humans attack his home! His eyes were rimmed in red. He turned his back to her.

"No, Sesshoumaru, I don't want that to happen, but may I at least try going out there and talking to them? After all, I'm one of those humans, remember? Please Sesshoumaru, let me try."

"Iya. You will stay here. This Sesshoumaru will take care of this matter."

With that, he left her in the great hall, alone. She clamped her hands into fists, shaking violently, her own anger showing.

"Dammit, I am NOT an object, I CAN fight if I want. If anything, these people need to be protected from HIM." Kagome stamped her feet on her way out of the great hall, heading towards her own bed chambers to change.

"I am going out there whether he likes it not!" She slowed down, trying to get her temper under control. "First I need to change. I certainly can't go out like this. They'd think I was a traitor or something. Probably 'or something' knowing people of this era."

"I think you look lovely."

That familiar voice made her stop in her tracks, frozen.

"What's the matter Kagome? Aren't you happy to see me? You usually are considering both mongrels frustrate you so." The voice got closer to her. "Speaking of frustration, I've had some problems of my own, and I was hoping you could relieve me of it."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, but it sounded as if something were wrong with that voice. Her skin began to prickle and her hair stand up on end.

"Kouga?"

"You bet sweet flower. I am here to rescue you from that beast."

"Kouga, I don't need rescuing. Matter of fact," she licked her lips "I was on my way to change so I could hopefully talk the other villagers into leaving Sesshoumaru's palace alone. They're attacking him for no reason at all. He's a good…"

"Good what?" he snarled. "Were you going to say man, 'cause I dare say he is one. He is nothing more than a beast. A demon. One I despise very much."

"So what does that make you, huh? You're a demon too Kouga, or have you forgotten?"

"No my sweetness, I have not forgotten. I am just better than him."

"Come with me. I and only I can protect you like no other."

"No." she growled out.

Kouga took a clawed hand, grabbed Kagome by the throat and slammed her up against a tapestry covered wall. She placed her hand over his, trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"You" squeeze "Will" squeeze "Come" squeeze "With me."

With her last breath, she tried to call Sesshoumaru's name and blacked out.

Kouga began with a giggle, and it grew into an overwhelming laugh echoing in the hall full of rage and evil. He picked up Kagome his cock almost coming to attention with the feel of her luscious body against his. He closed his eyes and moaned. He turned to leave out the window he entered from and caught little Rin's eyes. She had been hiding under a nearby table, the whole time, scared to death.

"Ask your disgusting Lord Sesshoumaru if he has something to protect. Then tell him she is mine. He will never have her in his grasp again." Even in this insane state, he would not harm a child. Rin closed her tear filled eyes as he disappeared, then screamed.

Major cliff hanger huh? REVIEW! I may slide away a bit from the whole Beauty and the Beast thing for a chapter or two, but its needed for what I have in mind. Enjoy! Remember, if you wish to be on a mailing list, contact me!

Much Love

Faerie Demoness


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Lunari and Shinoske are mine though. The names popped into my head while I was writing, so hands off!

Aisuru – sweetheart, beloved

Bijin – beautiful woman

Hanasu – release me!

Daijouka – are you okay?

Doushita – what's wrong?

Damare – be quiet/shut up

Shojo – virgin

Iya – no

Ite – ouch

Jou-chan – little missy

Kowai – scared

Nani Yatten no – what are you doing?

Okari Nasai – welcome home

Amefuri – in the rain

Neko – cat

Arigatou – thank you (informal)

Arigatou Gozaimasu – thank you very much

Gomen Nasai – I'm sorry

Bangohan – dinner

Areh – eh? Uhh.

Shoji – sliding rice paper doors

Inuyasha and the others had heard of Kouga going around to villages in attempt to gather an army to storm Sesshoumaru's palace. They didn't think he would be this successful. They had arrived about a half mile from the palace and took in the sight. There was a massive army of humans moving around, trying to gather themselves into a force. Most were uncertain, but the rest were leaders and were trying to rally the people.

The demon slayer and monk shared a look.

"What is going on?" Asked Shippou.

"Well, it looks like all the rumors were true. They are trying to get to the palace, but why? It's not like those things Kouga was saying were true." Stated Miroku.

"Whether these humans get into the palace or not, I could care less. I just want to get in there and get out with Kagome. Then we can get on with our mission." Inuyasha sounded as if he were in a trance of some kind. His voice almost a monotone.

"Inuyasha, you know we'll have to go without you." Sango readied her Hiraikotsu.

"Yeah, I know." He leaned against a tree. "Sesshoumaru knows my scent, once he gets a whiff of it, he'll be after me. I can't fight him like this."

Miroku laid a hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Inuyasha…"

"Just go already. The sooner you go, the sooner we can get back to Kaede's."

He sighed and removed his hand.

"Alright. We shall try to hurry. Sango, let's be on our way."

The taijiya gave Inuyasha a forlorn look. "Hai."

"I'm going too." Piped up the little kitsune.

The hanyou slid down the tree and sat on the grassy ground. He hoped they would be able to slip in easily and sneak Kagome back out again. There was a small chance, seeing as his big brother would have his hands full with the current situation. He sat there thinking as they made their way down. One knee bent with one arm resting upon it, his head lowered.

'I made a promise to Kikyo many years ago. I think I should at least honor that promise, no matter what. I've always loved her. Alive or dead. I think it's time I let Kagome be. She's always had those sad eyes whenever she was around me, and I feel like she forces those smiles most times. I hate to see her face when I come back after chasing Kikyo down. It tears my heart in two. She may be Kikyo's reincarnation, but there are a lot of differences between them. I still don't see how they can exist at the same time, but who am I to ask questions of the gods? I think…I guess I should tell her. She deserves to hear it from me. I hope she will find someone who will love her the way she wants to be loved. Because I can't do it. I just can't.'

If anyone were around, they would've seen a single crystalline tear slip down his cheek.

_Kagome was surrounded by the white mist again. Just where the heck was this place? She walked on as before, yet there were more swirling colors than last time. They didn't disappear when she turn to look at them either. Then came that voice again._

"_You must fly, you are in grave danger!"_

"_B-but I can't fly! I'm not an angel you know! I don't have any special powers, I don't have wings, how am I supposed to get away from this danger you speak of?"_

_Silence followed._

"_Hello?"_

_The voice sounded as if it were on the verge of tears._

"_If you don't fly, how will you get away? No one will come save you."_

"_Yes they will. Inuyasha will come for me!"_

_Kagome stopped. Why hadn't Inuyasha come for her before? Didn't he care for her? Even at least as a friend? Her tears began to surface and threatened to fall._

"_What about your inutaiyoukai? He will come for you."_

"_Huh? Oh, you mean Lord Sesshoumaru. I-I guess he will although I'm not quite sure if he would."_

"_He will. We know it."_

"_We? Who is we?"_

"_We. Please, you must get out of here!"_

"_How! I don't even know where I am!"_

Kouga stepped inside the cavern where he and his pack mates called home. There were several alcoves dug out along the walls. Some were large enough for small families, and some were small enough for individuals. Being the Wolf Prince, Kouga had the largest alcove in the very back of the cavern. He placed the unconscious girl in his powerful arms atop some hay that had been strewn together to make a bedding area. He stood and smiled wickedly, relishing her beauty.

"She will be mine now and forever. No one can take her from me."

He turned to face the rest of his clan.

"Anyone who dares disturb my mate to be or comes near this place will be condemned to death!"

They all shrunk back in fear of their leader. He never used to make such threats like this. Ever since he left Inuyasha and co when Kagome was first captured, he had been, well crazed to say the least. The look in his eyes used to be fun loving and peaceful, now, they were just downright scary.

Lord Sesshoumaru had all but lessened the villager's fears when his ears picked up a blood curdling scream. It sounded like Rin, and it sounded like it was coming from inside the palace. No, that wasn't possible. Then it came again.

"Lunari, you and Shinoske take care of this."

"Yes master." They echoed.

Sesshoumaru took off as fast as he possibly could. The screaming continued, his heart hammered against his chest. Please, please let Rin be alright. As much as he despised the humans, Rin had become precious to him. Finally, he reached the hallway and the stench of wolf hit him. His eyes widened and his ears perked up listening for any sound of movement. Rin came out of her hiding place running to Lord Sesshoumaru hugging him tightly and crying the deep throaty cries of a scared child, her tears soaking into his obi. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Daijouka? Aisuru, all is well. This Sesshoumaru is here now." He tried to calm and soothe the child in his possession. The assault on his youkai ears was becoming something less heart wrenching.

"Pa-papa-san. He-he took mommy away!"

'_Mommy?'_

"Shh Rin, all will be alright. I will go and get…your mommy back."

He picked up and carried the child to the room she and Kagome shared. He had not realized how much she had infected the rest of the palace until her scent hit his nose when he entered the bed chambers. It was all over the place, permeating from everything. It was almost maddening. He placed the child upon the bed quieting her to sleep and turned to leave.

"Papa-san?"

"Hn."

"The wolf who took mommy said to ask you something."

"Hai?"

"He said, ask um…"

"Rin, please I won't be mad at you. Just tell me what he had to say."

"Hai. H-he said to ask the disgusting Lord Sesshoumaru if he had something to protect, and then that she was his, that she would never be in your grasp again."

'So, that's what the mongrel thinks?' He smiled in spite of himself.

"Thank you Rin. Now, please go to sleep, and when you awake in the morning, you will have your beloved mommy back with you. This Sesshoumaru promises."

"Hai papa-san. I love you!"

"I love you too, aisuru. Please, go to sleep."

Sesshoumaru closed the doors. His anger building. How could he not smell that dingy wolf in his palace? He was in _his home_! How did he miss it? It was then that it occurred to him. Of course, the virtual army of humans. The reek of their stench overpowered his. So that must've been his plan all along. The humans believed his ridiculous rumors and came here. No wonder, that last one sounded far from the truth anyway. Me, eating children. The thought alone makes me want to retch.

'Dammit Kagome, why didn't you fight him with your miko powers? If she can push me away, surely she could have fought him off, or at the very least made some kind of noise so I could come to her aide.'

Then the thought slammed into him.

'She must have had no choice with Rin out here. She didn't want to risk something happening to her since we have yet to figure out what caused both of our transformations. Smart Kagome, very smart.'

He smiled inwardly, yet his heart was wrenching. As he passed by a mirror, he noticed something for the first time. He gingerly touched his face; he was almost human looking again. He had changed. It was all her doing, that miko.

It was then that Miroku, Sango and Shippou came running through the halls. He turned to face them a little angry at them entering his dwelling without express permission.

"You would do best to leave."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Miroku placed his hands together fist to palm and bowed slightly "we heard a child screaming so we came running, though it was hard getting through all the leaving villagers. Is there something we can help with?"

"You are not needed here. Please leave." He was going to be polite only once.

"Wait a minute," Sango interrupted "where is Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru was almost on the brink of losing himself to his demon.

"She is not here." He growled low.

"What do you mean she's not here? Did you let her go?" The lilt in Sango's voice wasn't hard to miss.

"You mean she was among all those other villagers?" Shippou chirped up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, how could you?" Miroku accused "Something could happen to her out there."

Sesshoumaru roared. They were finally silenced.

"That damned wolf stole her away. He spread rumors to the villagers and they came here en masse. Their stench hid his. He slipped in here, took my Kagome and scared my ward to death. I would have his head now if I had known."

Miroku, Sango and Shippou all dropped their jaws.

"Your…" One.

"Kagome?" Then the other.

Sesshoumaru looked as if they had just slapped him in the face. He said that out loud? Really and truly? He didn't even know that tiny little word had slipped in. He thought for a moment. He had kept her here on the premise that he wanted to learn her secrets and figure out why they had been transformed. With her residing in the palace, he had not noticed, but she had changed everything.

Rin was reading much better and teased poor Jaken less.

Jaken was a little less irate than usual.

All his servants took to her immediately. She was so sweet and kind to all. No matter if they were youkai or not. No matter their station, no matter if they were male or female. No matter what they looked like.

No matter what he looked like. She didn't care what he looked like. He was a hideous, gruesome, revolting beast, and she didn't care what he looked like. She had always been fierce, and he liked it. She was divine, enchanting, wonderful, and she has practically melted down the walls surrounding his heart. The walls that have been put up for so long. His hand clutched at his heart that was beating so hard and so fast.

"Sango," Shippou whispered in the taijiya's ear "look at his face. It's changing."

They stared at Sesshoumaru in amazement.

Dare he say it?

Should he say it?

Dear Kami, could it be true once and for all?

Laughs evilly A cliffy! Hahaha! REVIEW! Chapter 15 will be here sooner than you think.

Hey, I warned that I would do what I wished with Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry he seems so out of character, but I'm a hopeless romantic, and a horny little devil so no worries. All the lemony lime goodness is coming in soon. I promise. Thanks again for reading, and please please review. I look forward to what you have to say.

Laughs You should see my husband. He's in our moon chair asleep with one arm behind his head, and his mouth is open slightly. Laughs again Guess I better go check for drool…

Enjoy!

Much Love

Faerie Demoness


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: If I really owned them, don't you think I'd be having some fun over in the Feudal Era? Feh, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Aisuru – sweetheart, beloved

Bijin – beautiful woman

Hanasu – release me!

Daijouka – are you okay?

Doushita – what's wrong?

Damare – be quiet/shut up

Shojo – virgin

Iya – no

Ite – ouch

Jou-chan – little missy

Kowai – scared

Nani Yatten no – what are you doing?

Okari Nasai – welcome home

Amefuri – in the rain

Neko – cat

Arigatou – thank you (informal)

Arigatou Gozaimasu – thank you very much

Gomen Nasai – I'm sorry

Bangohan – dinner

Areh – eh? Uhh.

Shoji – sliding rice paper doors

Nakanaide Kudasai - Please don't cry

Oi - hey!

Kouga was pacing, hands behind his back around Kagome, his patience wearing thin.

'Dammit, why won't that woman wake up, it's not like I killed her.'

Every turn he took he growled more as he continued to pace back and forth.

'_Please, please I beg of you. You must get away. You are in mortal danger!'_

'_Oh yeah? What makes you believe that? I'm in the middle of no where!'_

'_No, your mind is here, and your body is somewhere else.'_

'_Areh?'_

'_I can sense his presence. I can sense the wolf, he has gone insane.'_

'_The wolf? Are you talking about Kouga?'_

'_We don't care what his name is; he is nothing but a danger to you!'_

_The voice sounded as if it were becoming desperate._

_Kagome groaned._

'_Alright already. Is there anything else you want to tell me? Like how to get out of here and back to my body?'_

_The voice sounded as if it smiled._

'_That, you must do on your own. We have faith in you.'_

_With that, the voice was once again gone. Kagome stood alone in the mist. She looked around for an entryway, a hole, a door, anything that would lead her out. She began to panic; she never even knew how she got here in the first place. She just kind of showed up. Then it hit her. She relaxed and imagined herself asleep in her room. The swirls of colors surrounded her until she was dizzy from the kaleidoscope. Her mind now a blank canvas. _

Kagome awoke to severe pain around her throat and groaned.

"Ah, so my intended has decided to awaken from her slumber."

"Water, I need water." Said a hoarse voice.

"Ginta!" Kouga shouted, "Go to the river and bring me back some water!"

Kagome, who was unaware of her current surroundings snapped into focus when she heard that voice.

"K-kouga?"

He knelt down beside her on one knee, his pelt hiding nothing as she could see straight up it from where she was laying. A blush crept from her neck to flush her cheeks and she turned her head away.

Kouga smirked full well knowing what she saw. He was definitely "gifted" as the other females would say. Well endowed men ran in his bloodline, they'd have to be if they were to seduce their mates well.

"Hai my little mate-to-be?" He grabbed her hands as he always did. "What can I do for you?"

Her anger built at his touch. How dare he?

"Hanasu." Her hands were tied together in front of her, and she noticed her feet were bound as well.

"Please Kouga, hanasu." She tried to keep her voice calm, empty of all the rage that was building inside.

"Iya." He stood back up and paced at the entrance to his alcove. "I will never give you up. You are mine. I'll never let mutt face or his brother touch you ever again. Neither one of them deserves you. Heh, matter of fact, neither one of them could even protect you. Inuyasha from other demons after the shards you carry and Sesshoumaru from me."

"Dammit Kouga! Hanasu! Now!"

He stepped back over to where she was lying and back handed her. Kagome's head snapped to one side from the force of the hit, her hair visibly flying.

"Damare! As my soon to be mate, you will quickly learn your place in our pack. I will not tolerate any insolence from you!"

Kagome prayed silently for someone, anyone to come and rescue her. Surely Lord Sesshoumaru would come after her. She hoped.

"Sesshoumaru, if we go with you, there's one thing we forgot to mention."

"Hn."

"We kind of left Inuyasha about a half mile away." Miroku shied away from the inutaiyoukai. "We're going to need to take him with us."

Lord Sesshoumaru growled.

"The only reason he's not with us at this moment is because we were all afraid you would want to destroy him on sight no questions asked."

"You made the right decision then." He grabbed Tensaiga and Tokijin.

Sango interjected.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there's more we need to tell you before you say no."

As Sesshoumaru barked out orders to his servants, Miroku and Sango followed and alternatively told him what happened after they took Inuyasha back to Kaede's.

"So you would expect this Sesshoumaru to take the whelp with me?"

"With us, Lord Sesshoumaru. With us." Sango gritted her teeth together.

Sesshoumaru winced at the sound.

"Taijiya, you would do well not to make that noise again."

"Oh, is that so?" She did it again.

Sesshoumaru turned on the spot and bored his eyes into hers.

"Inuyasha is coming with us whether you like it or not demon." She spat the last word out.

He went to grab her arm, but Miroku stepped in the way, effectively blocking him. Sesshoumaru growled then turned back around and started walking away. A grumbled "fine" was barely heard among the others. Miroku and Sango shared a look. They joined the now far ahead taiyoukai.

Inuyasha sat against a tree searching for any sign of his companions among the now leaving humans. The crowd was thinning and he still hadn't seen them. He looked to the night sky, the moon at its fullest and the stars twinkling like fireflies. When he looked back towards the palace, his face lost the calm look that took all night to place there. His brother along with Sango, Miroku and Shippou were making their way back towards him. He jumped up and growled as best he could as a human, his hands curled into fists.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"Settle down Inuyasha, we're leaving to save Kagome." Miroku made his way around Sesshoumaru in order to block the brothers from each other.

"WHAT! Where is she? Is she hurt? Why has she left? Dammit, Sesshoumaru, you better not have done anything to her. I need her to help us find the rest of the jewel shards."

Shippou jumped to Sango's shoulder. "Sounds like somebody else whenever Kagome's in trouble and its Inuyasha's fault."

"Yeah, he does."

Miroku filled Inuyasha in with the missing details so he would stop his barrage of questions.

"Come. We must be off if we are to get to her before the wolf harms her in any way."

"You're damned right Sesshoumaru, and if he does, it will be all your fault."

"Hanyou, we will get there before he does decide to make a rash move."

"God damn you Sesshoumaru!"

"He may well have."

The hours passed and Kagome was losing hope fast. Sesshoumaru should have been here by now if he was to come and rescue her. That was if he even wanted to keep her around which she wasn't even sure of. Well, if he wasn't coming, and Inuyasha sure as hell wasn't coming, then she'd have to do something herself to get out of this predicament. The smell of food in the cavern made her stomach rumble audibly.

"Well well, if my little princess isn't hungry." Kouga took a great whiff of the air.

"Delicious isn't it? The smell of roasting carcasses over an open pit." He sniffed again, getting a whiff of her fear and anger.

"I absolutely love the way you smell my dear Kagome."

"Go to hell Kouga. You will _never_ have me." Kagome growled.

"Oh please do that again, it absolutely tingles when you growl at me." He stepped over and stood above her bound form. A bead of sweat clung to his forehead. His heart beat against his chest pleading to be let out.

Kagome shrunk back as best she could.

"Nani Yatten no?" Her voice shook.

"My dearest, my lovely Kagome. I fear I cannot wait any longer. I must, I have to make you mine. _Now_." He moved in front of her to stretch her arms above her, binding them further to something she couldn't see. His short pelt had rose up and showed her how ready he was to take her. She tried to turn her head away, yet was unable to go far. He took in a sharp breath as her hair touched him when she turned her head away. He then knelt down and untied her legs lavishing her with lecherous looks. His breathing was becoming heavy. He sat on both knees, bent down and pushed up her kimono over her legs, then started sniffing her luscious limbs while caressing them.

She kicked Kouga in the face earning a growl from him. He got back up and slapped her across her cheek again. As if it didn't already hurt from before. He knelt down once again forcing her legs open, ripping the kimono, and lay between them. He first placed his nose directly over her thin white panties, the only pair she had left from her time really. Kagome cringed at his actions, yet her body reacted differently. He turned and licked the inside of her left thigh. Kouga moaned in delight.

"Oh Kami, Kagome you taste so delicious."

"Get away from me wolf." She tried to put anger into it, but was failing.

He licked closer into the crevice where her leg joined her body. Her body was betraying her. His hot breath sent tingles across her skin causing her breasts to come to a slight peak. She tried wriggling out of his grasp and only managed to make him clamp her legs down even tighter.

She moaned in frustration, and he took it as she was giving in.

He smirked. "So, you think you are ready for this prince?"

Kouga ripped the rest of the kimono off of Kagome.

"This just will not do. My mate cannot have such things covering her up. I want to see and feel everything."

Just then Kagome's back had started to itch even more furiously than it ever had before.

He stripped himself out of his revealing clothing and went back to the job at hand. The only clothing she had left on was the panties. With one sharp claw, he cut them away from her exposing her all. He grinned a face splitting grin.

"No, please Kouga, leave me alone. You don't want me. I'm no good for you. Please let me go. Please, I b…ahhh." Her head tilted back somewhat.

Kouga lowered his head and licked Kagome from base to top in one liquid motion, circling the mound of nerves hidden there. He was agonizingly slow with his motions. He licked again, rapping harder upon the mound eliciting a small moan from her.

'Hmph, just what I thought. Neither beast has tasted her.'

Kagome was struggling with her own inner self. She needed to get away, but what he was doing felt so good.

Kouga took that moment to delve into her with his punishing tongue.

Kagome moaned a little more this time.

He had to have more of her, she was just so delectable. He moved his hands from her legs to cup her buttocks and raised her from the ground. He took her full into his mouth, licking and teasing with his ravishing tongue.

Kagome continued to struggle, but with her movements, it only increased the sensations. Her moans switched between pleasure and frustration that she couldn't get away.

Kouga seemed to sense her conflicting emotions and decided that it was time to make his mark. He set her back down on the hay, unbound her hands from above and turned her over. Kagome froze. She had to think of something fast before he did what she thought he was gonna do. Her heart beat quickly and fiercely.

"K-kouga?" Her voice was shaky at best.

"Hai my love?"

She was going to try and take a chance with this one.

"B-before we do this, c-could I at least have my hands untied? Please?"

He was shaken out of his reverie.

"Of course. I'm glad you're starting to see things my way."

"Thank y-you Kouga."

He reached over from behind her, letting his hard cock hit her entrance as her sliced the ropes that bound her. When he lowered himself back down, he noticed the thin purplish looking lines on her back. He ran a finger over each of them.

"What are these? Is this something Sesshoumaru did to you?"

"No, I don't know what they are. They just appeared one day."

'_That_ day.'

The time was enough for Kagome's anger to build, and it was hitting against a wall. She needed to do something. For a moment Kagome was lost in her emotions. Something called to her. Something was beckoning to her.

"Are you ready for me my love?" He placed the tip of his throbbing cock against her again; ready to slip his sword into her ever waiting sheath.

Hahaha...another cliffie! I am so evil! Review!

Faerie Demoness


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: If I really owned them, don't you think I'd be having some fun over in the Feudal Era? Feh, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Aisuru – sweetheart, beloved

Bijin – beautiful woman

Hanasu – release me!

Daijouka – are you okay?

Doushita – what's wrong?

Damare – be quiet/shut up

Shojo – virgin

Iya – no

Ite – ouch

Jou-chan – little missy

Kowai – scared

Nani Yatten no – what are you doing?

Okari Nasai – welcome home

Amefuri – in the rain

Neko – cat

Arigatou – thank you (informal)

Arigatou Gozaimasu – thank you very much

Gomen Nasai – I'm sorry

Bangohan – dinner

Areh – eh? Uhh.

Shoji – sliding rice paper doors

Nakanaide Kudasai - Please don't cry

Oi - hey!

Kagome didn't hear him; her mind had given into the anger and rage.

Just as the wolf prince was about to pierce her, Kagome screamed; her back was burning as if it were literally on fire.

"What the…?" Was all Kouga managed to get out as red translucent wings burst forth from Kagome's back. The liquid that covered them was like acid to his skin. He screamed in pain. The acid was immediately disfiguring, and guess where most of it went. The wings dripped for a moment or two before opening themselves fully. On each side top and bottom of each wing was a single swirl of purple. Kagome stood as best she could, her hands grasping for the wall to balance herself, and gasping for precious air.

"You BITCH! Look what you've done to me!" Kouga was still screaming, yet wondering at the same time why none of his pack came to see what was going on. The adrenaline that was rushing through him still, made him get up to go look for anyone for help. Anything to get away from the wench and the agonizing pain. When he turned around, what he saw shocked him further.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang stood alone in his home. They had been rushing to aide Kagome when they were stopped in their tracks.

There was no one from his pack in the cavern. They had sensed a change in the air from the human miko and had left immediately. Cowards all. Kouga had not; the poor demon prince was insane with lust for his aisuru.

Kagome had buried her face in her hands. Her back was on fire, but the pain was finally ebbing. It was merely becoming numb now. The wings were changing colors from the bright red and purple to a deep calming purple and blue.

When Kouga had gone unconscious and stopped yelling, she found she could breathe again. She lifted her hands from her face and turned around. What she saw took her breath away.

Everyone was standing there in front of her. EVERYONE. Including Inuyasha.

Their jaws had literally dropped at the sight of Kagome. She had forgotten she was completely naked, and then blushed when the thought finally occurred to her. It should have bothered her further, but it didn't. Her delicate wings fluttered ever so slightly as if to dry themselves off, and when she moved in any direction, it looked like colorful dust fell from them.

Then without thinking about it, her body was soon covered by a long gown, the shade matching her wings from the dark purple and lightening as it went down to a very light lavender. On her feet were slippers also dark purple in color and so soft, they felt as if they were made of rose petals. The colors made her gorgeous blue eyes stand out even more. Shades of the same blue were now streaked throughout her hair. The once human round ears had now stretched themselves into elfish looking tips. Her aura was now a sparkling darker aquamarine blue.

She stood there still agape at the crowd before her as she never felt a thing. She was again astonished when she looked down and found herself covered in the most beautiful gown she had ever lain eyes on.

(A/N: Yes, it is a gown, not a kimono.)

Inuyasha ever the not so intelligent one was the first to speak.

"She's a fucking faerie?"

"Yes, it seems as if she is." The ever stoic Sesshoumaru was next.

"She's…she's so beautiful!" Uttered Sango.

"To say the least." Stated Miroku.

Yet, little Shippou is the one who shed the tears.

"Kagome, I was so scared. I don't want to lose my mommy!" The poor kitsune started bawling then and there.

Kagome walked over to the group and picked up Shippou.

"Oh my dear little son, nakanaide kudasai. Mommy will start to cry."

"I'm" sob "sor" sob "ry" hiccup "mom" sob "my."

She snuggled the kitsune close to her. After a moment or two comforting the fox child, she once again looked at the group before her. She took a step towards the taijiya.

"Sango? Could you please hold him for a minute?"

"Sure."

Kagome stepped back and felt the tears beginning to well up in her faerie eyes. She rushed over to where the two brothers stood, the tears starting to flow down her cheeks. Even these were now tinted blue.

Inuyasha automatically held his arms out, expecting her to run to him. He was aghast when she brushed past him and into his brothers' arms. She sobbed quietly.

"I thought you weren't coming for me. I thought you were just going to let him have me. I didn't think you cared. I…I"

The ever stoic lord wrapped his arms around her as best he could with her new wings, one hand going to her head and one to her back. He closed his eyes, trying to shush and calm her.

'This is definitely something we need to explore further.'

Miroku and Sango shared a smile. The kitsune had fallen asleep in her arms, exhausted from all the excitement and adventure of the day.

Inuyasha was of course, one highly pissed hanyou.

"Oi! What the fuck? I thought faeries didn't exist anymore, and what in fucking hell made you run to _him_ and not me? I'm your protector, not him." He pointed his finger at his brother.

Kagome turned in Sesshoumaru's arms, quiet rage burning within her. Her translucent wings turned back to their previous shade of red, and her dress changed colors to match.

"Who in the hell gave you the god damn right to boss me around? You don't fucking **_own_** me. I belong to _no one_ asshole. You never even could protect me right anyway. So why don't you and your disgusting dry whore of a corpse go find the rest of the fucking shards your own god damn selves!" Her wings fluttered furiously. "I've discovered that I have no feelings for you whatsoever. I'm tired of following you around like a sick puppy. We," she encompassed the rest of the group with the wave of her hand "will go on just fine without you, you dim-witted, brainless son of a bitch!"

For the first time ever, Inuyasha had nothing to say. His jaw had popped open once again at her words, so full of resentment and bitterness. He managed to close his gaping mouth, turn on his heel and walk out of the cavern without a single word into the growing night.

"A sick puppy?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She turned on him and pointed her finger.

"You. Don't even start."

Before she could say any more, the faerie known as Kagome collapsed. Sesshoumaru caught her as she fell.

"I think its about time we left. The good people of the wolf pack will probably be wanting their home back." Miroku stretched his hand out for Sango to go ahead of him.

He turned back to face the Lord of the Western lands at the mouth of the cavern.

"If you should need us Lord Sesshoumaru,"

"I won't."

"Then we shall be at Kaede's." He finished unfazed by Sesshoumaru's comment.

"Please take care of our Kagome."

"I will."

With that, the trio left. Sesshoumaru was still holding the unconscious Kagome. He tried to pick her up bridal style, but found it difficult around her soft as fleece wings. He was then resigned to swing her upon his back in piggyback style, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His lower regions twitched at the feeling of her legs there. If anyone could be there, they would laugh at the sight. It made Sesshoumaru look as if he had purple wings. He summoned his demon cloud so they could travel back to his palace as quick as he possibly could.

'Just who in the hell did she think she was? She's Kikyo's reincarnation. Feh, the original is always the best one.'

Inuyasha made his way back to his forest. Hoping to maybe run into Kikyo. Only she could ease the sting from Kagome. Maybe she could answer why she was a freakin faerie as well. Those damned creatures were supposed to be extinct. How the hell did she turn _into_ one of those things? He slashed and swiped at things that were in his way as he marched into the woods.

'_You have your wings! You can fly now!'_

'_What have you done to me?'_

_The voice was confused, the girl sounded angry. It thought she would be happy._

'_But, don't you like your wings? They're soft, and light, and easy to take care of…'_

'_Yeah, that's all fine and good, but how did I get them?'_

'_Silly girl, you were born with them.'_

'_What!'_

_The white mist was finally cleared away, and out stepped a creature of immense beauty. Aphrodite herself would be jealous of such a gorgeous creature. She was a bit taller than Kagome herself, her hair a stunning brunette with hunter green steaks throughout. She had one of those hourglass shapes to her form, but with a little more to her. Her eyes were chocolaty brown with pale yellow flecks in them. She was dressed, but barely. It almost looked as if she were wearing nothing but a large leaf. Her top a halter, and her skirt a very mini. She had intricate tattoos running up and down her arms and legs._

'_I said you were born with them. Can you not hear my child?'_

"_I can hear just fine. How do you explain me, a plain mortal human being born with wings?'_

'_Well, darling, we were hoping it wouldn't be this soon. We were hoping that you would be ever more closer to your eighteen summers when you found out.'_

'_Hold on, eighteen? I'm only sixteen.'_

'_Iya. A faerie ages more slowly than humans, so they may have assumed your age, but you are coming upon your eighteen summers in three full moons time.'_

_Kagome was getting dizzy from the information._

'_You mean to tell me that I am actually seventeen going on eighteen soon?'_

'_Hai.'_

_She glared at the woman in front of her, wanting to ask the question, but not wanting to know the answer._

'_How do you know so much about me?'_

_The woman stood before her silent for a moment, with her head bowed down. When she looked back up again, she had green tears in her eyes._

'_Because you are my daughter. Do you know what a changeling is?'_

_She nodded her head. 'Hai.'_

'_Well, that's what you are. You are a faerie changeling. You see…'_

_Kagome put her hand up to stop the other woman._

'_I really don't want to hear the story.'_

'_I'm sorry my daughter. I wish things could have been different. At least you are with your betrothed.'_

'_WHAT!' This was definitely some news to her._

'_My betrothed, what are you talking about?'_

'_Well, in order to keep the faerie line going, you must be betrothed to a demon lord. Your father was. Oh, he was sooooo handsome. I truly miss him. At least it seems you have found each other without help.'_

_The other woman stood there just twirling in her skirt._

'_Oh dear Kami. Is there anything else I should know now **MOM**?'_

'_Just that you are home.'_

'_Areh?'_

Kagome lay down on a bed; her wings neatly folded themselves behind her. The covers were so soft against her skin. When she turned over she almost hit Sesshoumaru smack in the face with a tip of one of the wings. She looked at him, her eyes roving over the shape, his magenta stripes, the points of his ears, and the curve of his mouth. He was attractive indeed, but her betrothed? She had a lot more questions than answers at this point and hoped Lord Sesshoumaru could help her.

He lay there as she woke up and turned over. Inward he was thankful that she was still with him. He kept his breathing even so as not to alert her that he was awake. Oh she was so, what was that word he used earlier? Ah yes, she was so enchanting. She hadn't even said anything about his recent transformation. He was back to his old gorgeous self. When he felt her snuggle back up against him and go back to sleep, he tightened his arm around her and joined her in slumber.

Didn't see that one coming did you? Hahaha! Where do you think I'm taking it eh? wiggles eyebrows I'm thinking of ending it soon, but have given myself an extra direction in which to go if ya'll think I should. If you do, REVIEW! It's the only way I'll ever know. I love my readers! Thanks to those who do review my story, although its usually the same people. Thanks anyway!

Much Love

Faerie Demoness


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Yeah, I bought them at a flea market…No, I don't own Inuyasha or any other character from the series.

Today is August 24th. Happy Birthday to me! Yea!

Aisuru – sweetheart, beloved

Bijin – beautiful woman

Hanasu – release me!

Daijouka – are you okay?

Doushita – what's wrong?

Damare – be quiet/shut up

Iya – no

Ite – ouch

Jou-chan – little missy

Nani Yatten no – what are you doing?

Okari Nasai – welcome home

Amefuri – in the rain

Neko – cat

Arigatou – thank you (informal)

Arigatou Gozaimasu – thank you very much

Gomen Nasai – I'm sorry

Areh – eh? Uhh.

Nakanaide Kudasai - Please don't cry

Oi - hey!

_These who restrain desire do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained._

_-William Blake "The Marriage of Heaven and Hell"_

A few days later…

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk in the library with a small stack of books he managed to find on faeries. He, along with the others had also believed that faeries no longer existed. One passage had captured his attention, "Faeries are earth spirits. They live among each element completely hidden. They move swiftly and can become invisible. They are said to have magical powers, such as the ability to change the seasons, weather, or other aspects of nature. Faeries are mostly loving, playful, and carry with them a child-like enthusiasm for life. They enjoy music and dancing and love to play tricks and brawl with each other."

He chuckled in spite of himself. That was certainly his Kagome.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." His voice tried to recapture its normal coolness.

"Then what are you doing?" Her voice had a new playfulness to it.

"Just doing some needed research."

"Oh? On what pray tell?" She stood in the doorway, crossing her arms.

He put the book down and faced the exquisite creature before him. From the corner of your eye, if you looked quickly enough, you could see her glittering aura. With some practice, she had some slight control over her new appendages and was able to keep them folded behind her. Although, they seemed to tickle her legs every now and then. It also meant wearing any clothing already made was out of the question. Today she had on a gown in a peach shade with slippers to match. Her wings had also become her mood indicators, much to her dismay. Red, to match her anger, purple to match her sadness, and a vibrant blue when she was happy. The last one everyone thought as much because that's when she spent time with the children.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru had invited both Sango and Miroku to stay. Mostly for Kagome's sake, but also because they needed a plan to decide how to keep Kagome safe.

"Sesshoumaru?"

She brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hai, fair lady?"

"Paint a portrait, it will last longer!" With that she giggled and took off towards the gardens. She had been going to them more frequently since her recent transformation.

He smirked, then took off after her. He would find her easily. He could smell her from a mile away. With the new transformation came a new scent. She smelled like a crisp spring day right before the rain.

When he got to the gardens, she was nowhere to be found. He tried to sniff her out, but the smart girl, err, faerie had darted all over the place and left wisps of her scent everywhere.

"Damn that woman." He muttered.

After a few minutes of sniffing and looking around, he decided to give up. That's when he spotted her in a tree. He went over and sat under it. He pretended as if she weren't there.

"It seems as if I will be dining at lunch alone today." He said to no one in particular.

That's when her stomach gurgled, completely giving her away.

"Aw, why did you have to go and mention food?"

"Why Lady Kagome, I did not notice you there."

"Liar."

"Not I. This Sesshoumaru does no such thing."

"You suck at lying Sesshoumaru. I can smell the deception on you."

"Oh? Since when could you smell it, as you say?"

"Yesterday. I'm still learning about this faerie stuff too ya know." She sat on an outstretched limb and dangled her feet.

"If I may ask, how did you get up there? This tree has no visible foot or hand holds, and you've yet to fly with your new wings."

"I don't know really. When I came out here, I wanted to hide, but had no such luck finding a spot until I came upon this tree. I was pondering how to get up here when it suddenly lowered its branches low enough for me to climb up, and here I am."

She smiled at him. She looked so happy. Her smile actually looked genuine. He had never seen that kind of smile on her face when she was with his half breed brother. For once, she looked truly happy.

He hated to be the one to take that away.

"Have you had anymore of your dreams?"

Her smile indeed faltered.

"No, I haven't. I hope I have one soon though. I still have so many questions and not enough answers."

"Of course."

"Sesshoumaru?" She had to ask.

"Hn."

"Did your parents pre arrange a marriage for you when you were younger?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. Why?"

"No reason."

They sat like that for a few more minutes. Her, swinging her dangling feet staring off into the clouds, and he, sitting with his back against the tree staring off into the forest. Until Kagome's stomach rumbled again.

She giggled and placed her hand over the monster, hoping to quiet it.

"I guess we'd better go and find food."

All Sesshoumaru could manage was an "Hn" for he was still staring into the forest, a familiar smell catching his attention as she got down from the tree.

Kagura held her fan before her and stood back. She didn't want to get caught by Lord Sesshoumaru and be destroyed before she could take the interesting news back to Naraku. She really hated going on these spy missions.

After lunch, Kagome took the children out to play.

Sesshoumaru watched from a window high above.

"Yes, I understand all this Lord Sesshoumaru, but what are we to do?" Miroku asked.

"We are to protect her in every way possible. For me to do that on my end is to make her my mate. You both know that ever since I have laid eyes on her I have felt this…this strong pull towards her."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in shock.

"Your mate?" They echoed.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself. Hai, my mate. As I was going through every book I could find on faeries, I pulled a book off the shelf and a very old scroll fell to the floor. When I read it, I called you two up here immediately."

"So, what did the scroll say?" The couple was beginning to fidget in their seats.

"It described an accord between my father and Southern Lord many years ago. It said that the first born son of the West shall mate with the first born daughter of the South. I had no recollection of my father mentioning this to me. Or my mother. I do remember hearing something about the Southern Lord bearing a daughter many years ago when I was nothing but a boy. We attended a celebration in her honor a few weeks after, then heard something about her being stolen away. Everyone had assumed she had died. Not a word was said about her since."

"It would make sense if the girl they were speaking of was Kagome."

"You may be right taijiya, but we don't know for sure. We have yet to establish who her parents are."

"Well, didn't she say that her mother said it had to be a demon lord, to keep the faerie bloodline strong?"

"Hai, she did."

"Don't you believe her?"

"I want to but…"

"But what? Kagome doesn't lie. She never has." Sango's blood was about to get to the boiling point.

Miroku could sense the air around his beloved demon slayer getting statically charged and placed a hand on her arm to try to calm her.

"At least not over anything important like this. She may lie about her feelings, but not over something like this. Ever."

"Point taken."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, have you asked the Lady Kagome to be your mate yet?"

"No monk, and you would do well not to ask me again."

He started to ask another question, but was interrupted.

"They're coming back inside." He took a deep breath. "It is going to storm soon."

Kikyo took shelter in her sister's hut from the impending storm. They may be semi enemies for now, but they were still sisters. She only took shelter when none of the others were around.

"Kaede?"

"Hai my sibling?"

She sighed.

"Do you think that Inuyasha will come to his senses one day?"

"Whatever do ye mean?"

"When the jewel shard is finished. Do you think he will want to stay with me? Even as clay and dirt from the ground?"

"It may be hard to say right now, but aye, I think he will. His pride means much to him. Although he may think he has feelings for two women, he in fact has feelings for only one. We have sat and talked many times. I believe he will decide with his heart soon."

Kikyo sighed and sipped at her stew, letting the heat melt away the cold her body always seemed to have. Souls were not the only thing that could sustain her, but only Kaede knew that.

Naraku hid inside the cave waiting for his reincarnation to return. A blast of wind stirred the dirt around him.

"What do you have for me this time Kagura?"

"Something very intriguing. The miko Kagome, the one who always seems to hit you with her arrows," he hissed at her "it looks as if she is no longer a mere miko after all." She smiled behind her fan.

"Spit it out."

"She's a faerie."

"A faerie huh? I thought I had destroyed them all."

"So did I, but it seems once again you failed Naraku." She fell to the ground out of breath as he squeezed her heart.

"I will destroy this faerie as well. But I think I would like to play with her first." A sinister smile spread upon his lips like melting butter.

"Oh yes, we will play."

So? REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I'll do a chapter dedication for the first person to be my 100th reviewer! I promise! For those of you, yep, Sesshoumaru has pretty much gone out of character, but hey, it's my story. Lemons are coming soon, but I'm not about to write on my Bday! So give me a couple of days to recoup this brain of mine. How do you think I should end it? I have a couple of ideas, but there are a couple of insertions in here where I can continue for you guys. Let me know. As always, if you'd like to be on a mailing if you want to know more about the or F.D.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Went to the shopping mall, saw them, had to have them, bought them, kept them for about a week, then returned them. Sigh No, I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: For those of you who have noticed, the story has gotten completely away from the whole Beauty and the Beast aspect. It kind of was and wasn't my intentions. The B&B died away when you saw Sesshoumaru's final face change a few chapters ago. That was pretty much it, now I'm just running with it since I know you guys love it so much.

Aisuru – sweetheart, beloved

Daijouka – are you okay?

Doushita – what's wrong?

Damare – be quiet/shut up

Iya – no

Ite – ouch

Nani Yatten no – what are you doing?

Okari Nasai – welcome home

Neko – cat

Arigatou – thank you (informal)

Arigatou Gozaimasu – thank you very much

Gomen Nasai – I'm sorry

Areh – eh? Uhh.

Oi - hey!

_You whom I could not save_

_Listen to me._

_- Czeslow Milosz, "Dedication"_

"Since you have yet to learn how to use your wings, I think it best we try them out."

"Oh? How do you we suppose we do that?"

"This Sesshoumaru will take you up to the skies on my cloud, then we will see what you can do."

"You're kidding. I can't go up there!"

"Why?" He walked around her, as if he were stalking his prey.

"Be-because I'm afraid of heights! There's no way you're getting me to fly on my own."

He smirked.

"Alright. How about we go for a picnic then? The provisions have already been provided and packed, all you have to do is say the word and we will be on our way."

"Where will we go? Its almost evening, and I have to read to Rin and Shippou tonight. I promised them."

"It has already been taken care of, your friends are taking care of the children tonight. As I said, everything has been arranged."

Kagome paced the room twisting and untwisting her fingers trying to decide on what to do. She did feel a certain pull for the outdoors more than she use to. Not only that, but the thought of being alone _with him_ again was tearing her emotions in different directions. She'd had enough of the internal battle. She stopped pacing. What the heck.

"Okay, let's go then." She smiled happily.

Sesshoumaru whistled for Ah-Un, and the two headed dragon came flying in quickly, answering its master's call.

"Wait a minute; I thought we weren't going to be flying." She took a step back.

"This Sesshoumaru assures you faerie, this dragon is very safe. If it weren't, I wouldn't let Rin and Jaken ride him as often as I do."

She gave him a shaky hand, "If you say inuyoukai."

"Hn." He helped her up onto the saddle of Ah-Un before getting on himself and taking the reins. She snuggled herself into him as best she could with her wings in the way so she wouldn't fall off. As she did so, Sesshoumaru had to stifle a groan since she did rub a very sensitive spot.

"So where are we off to?"

"Someplace secret. Somewhere I have not shown anyone in many, many years."

"Oh, okay then." Kagome blushed a cute shade of pink. She thought herself lucky and fortunate that he was taking her to a place that no one else has ever seen. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and felt the tip of it starting to make itself evident. Things were changing. _She_ was changing ever still. Too many things have become different for her taste. She reminisced through her memories of the past. How she first met each of her friends, and the first time she really realized that she had feelings for Inuyasha. Yes, things certainly were different. She was brought out of her reverie when they suddenly stopped midair.

"What's going on Sesshoumaru?"

"We go down from here, but Ah-Un can not make it in."

He picked her up bridal style off of the dragon and stood her on his cloud alongside him. She gripped him around the waist tightly, and he slowly pried her off of him, holding her at arms length.

"Do not be afraid. I will be here for you." He calmly stated.

"Sesshoumaru, what, I…" Not noticing that the cloud had now shrunk considerably in size.

"Everything will be alright." With that, he promptly dropped her.

Kagome screamed in horror in what he had just done, she was now crashing down towards the ground at an alarming speed. Her heart was racing; she was running out of breath fast, the world was out of control. When she lost all hope that he would come speeding down to rescue her at the last second, she gave a last haunting scream, and covered her face before she hit the ground.

But she didn't hit the ground.

Instead, her wings had finally come to life right at the last moment, fluttering slowly like her not so calm heartbeat. She was curled up in the fetal position, her hands covering her face, and tears making their way down her cheeks. She was merely eight or so feet from the ground, but it was close enough. Sesshoumaru was on the ground waiting for her, like he had been there the whole time. He stepped closer and held his hands out for her. As much as she wanted to hate him right then, she needed a little comforting, she was after all, about to die. Or so she thought. Sesshoumaru set her on her feet and let her cry until she wiped her tears away.

"You Son of A Bitch! How could you do that to me! I could have died!"

"You didn't."

"I don't care! That was stupid, reckless, and coldhearted. I should have known you couldn't change. Go figure you would go and do something like this! At least _Inuyasha_ wouldn't have put me at risk like that."

The mere mentioning of the name brought his blood to boiling, and red to his eyes. Before he could put his temper in check, he had a hand around her throat.

"Do _not_ ever compare me to that mutt _ever_ again!" He managed through clenched teeth.

She struggled to pull away.

"Sesshou-maru, I c-can't breathe." She felt her vision darkening.

His eyes became that amber gold again, then he released her. He placed the mask on his face, although it was becoming harder to do so with her around.

She gave him an evil look. "How dare you do that to me."

He couldn't help it any longer, the look she was giving him, her wings beating a vibrant red, he busted out laughing from the seams.

"What's so damned funny?" She stood with her hands on her hips, wings still beating furiously, yet lessening in color.

When he could catch his breath again, he took a deep breath and stepped closer to her. She of course, stepped backwards. Each step was like a dance, him forward and her back, until her back hit a tree.

"Ow! Nani yatten no?"

He leaned in closer to her and took a good whiff of her scent. She cringed a little, this was really getting weird. His mouth was close to her ear, and he just couldn't help himself. His stuck out his tongue and glided around the edge of her newly pointed ear. She shuddered, it sent chills down her spine, yet it felt so good.

Without thinking she reached up and caressed his ear. Catching him off guard for once, he actually moaned in front of her. She had heard it before down the hall at night, but this was different. This was more sensual. She liked what she was beginning to feel.

"I thought we were going to have a picnic." She said breathily.

"We are, I'm just going over dessert right now." He stood up straight quickly. Had he just said that out loud? From the red that was rising to her cheeks, it seems as though he had.

'This Sesshoumaru has got to get in control. My emotions are beginning to run amuck.'

"Um, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai?"

"Its…its alright you know. To say what you're thinking. Especially if its an emotion. Its okay to do those things. It's a part of being human."

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru is not human."

"I know, but you have human emotions. Everyone does. Its okay to feel them."

"Hmm, I will consider this. In the meantime, we will eat. I did bring our provisions."

The least bit of mention of food made her stomach grumble. She was always hungry in the Fuedal Era. Not a lot of food around like there was back home. Back home, she wondered about her little brother Souta, and her mother and grandfather. She missed them terribly. But, they weren't her blood family. She was a faerie, well for the most part. She just wanted to see them one more time, to see how they were doing. Just thinking about them…

"What's on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"You have a sad look upon your face. What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about my family."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, well no. My human family in the other world. Its just that I haven't seen them in so long, especially since I've been your captive in the palace. I wish I could see their faces once again." She looked down at the ground as if it had become suddenly interesting. A tear had begun to form in her eye, and he could smell the salt.

He reached for her chin and lifted her head up.

"Nakanaide kudasai. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Truly?"

"Hai. Now come here." He stood with his arms open to receive her, and she walked into them.

"Kagome, you have done many things to this Sesshoumaru, and this most recent thing I don't know how to contain. These feelings, these human emotions as you say they are, are very strange to me. It is very confusing." He pressed her to him, sliding his arms around the wings. She was warm and delicious.

"I'll help you through them Sesshoumaru. Besides, I grew up human remember?"

They stood there like that for a few moments before her stomach rumbled again.

"Aw, why does this have to happen every time?" She whined.

He chuckled quietly and reached for a ripe golden apple. Then he brought out his claws and sliced the apple cleanly into pieces.

Kagome picked up a piece and made to feed it to Sesshoumaru. He turned his head immediately.

"No, this Sesshoumaru doesn't eat human food."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. Sorry." She placed the apple slice into her mouth and juice ran down from her lips unnoticed. It made his inner demon growl. He couldn't resist. He leaned in and licked the juice that had made its way down her chin. His tongue was warm and wet, and so inviting.

Kagome lost herself to her senses. He looked so sexy, and his lips were so wonderful. As he licked his way up to her lips, she made her move. Her lips placed themselves over his and his eyes widened a bit. Completely off guard this time. She closed her eyes, continuing the kiss, and was surprised when he slipped his tongue in to tango with hers. He tasted of apple juice, and she almost grinned at that.

He placed a hand on her cheek, caressing her. They sat on the ground without breaking contact.

She pulled away first.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to catch my breath. I can't do that forever ya know."

He smiled, a true and genuine smile.

She looked in his eyes, and they almost seemed to glitter, but not with tears, they glittered with the knowledge that he loved her.

She grinned like a little school girl. This was a side of him she was beginning to like. Suddenly the breeze picked up, and she could barely smell something. It was foul, like the stench of death.

"Do you smell that?"

Sesshoumaru turned his nose to the wind.

"No. I smell nothing."

"Oh, well it must be my imagination then."

He lifted another slice to her mouth and fed it to her watching her delectable lips move with the motion of eating.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple down below, a wind demon had watched the previous events from afar and was heading back to her master to report to him. She knew to stay clear of Lord Sesshoumaru's nose, yet Kagome caught a whiff of her scent. She had held her breath at that moment thinking she would be found out. Alas, Kagome who had never scented her before, thought it to be nothing. She was fortunate this time, but would not be so again.

If you guys ever get a chance to check out any art, please take a look at Kathleen Francour and the Flitterbyes. Sooooo adorable! I got one of the puzzles the other day and I just got the frame done. I'm having trouble with the inside. Give me some feedback and tell me what you think.

M.L. F.D.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own them.

Thanks to Noacat for the tip on html, it came in handy, although it took me a bit to find what I was looking for. Now, onward with the story…

Aisuru – sweetheart, beloved

Daijouka – are you okay?

Doushita – what's wrong?

Damare – be quiet/shut up

Iya – no

Ite – ouch

Nani Yatten no – what are you doing?

Okari Nasai – welcome home

Neko – cat

Arigatou – thank you (informal)

Arigatou Gozaimasu – thank you very much

Gomen Nasai – I'm sorry

Areh – eh? Uhh.

Oi - hey!

_For I sworn thee fair,_

_And thought thee bright,_

_Who art as black as hell,_

_As dark as night._

_--William Shakespeare, Sonnet CXVII _

Kagome was humming to herself and dancing around the garden enjoying the day when one of Sesshoumaru's servants came into view, nearly startling her.

"Excuse me Lady Kagome, but Lord Sesshoumaru requests you join him in the library."

"Oh? What for?"

Lunari was taken aback; she did not question her Lord and Master.

"Um, he did not day my Lady. Only that you join him immediately." With that, she bowed her head and left for the palace.

'I wonder what his handsomeness could possibly want now.'

Displeased that she had to leave the outdoors, Kagome started mumbling things under her breath as her wings fluttered pink for a few brief moments in annoyance. She never noticed the pair of red eyes that watched her from afar.

"So that's what happened to their daughter. She's the once human miko."

Kagura watched as Kagome left for the palace entrance and sat down against the tree she was hiding behind once the girl was inside.

"She doesn't even know who her parents are. Her mother and father were the two most loving people I had ever seen." She looked back towards the huge double doors. "I envy you Kagome."

Kagura may belong to Naraku and obey his commands, but she was still a woman after all. She herself wanted to know what real love was like. She too wanted to know the loving touch of a man. She also knew that it was nothing like what Naraku did. She shuttered as some of those memories passed across her eyes. She closed her eyes as tears came forth when the thoughts of the time he transformed and used his tentacles on her. He had laughed and smiled saying that he just wanted to see what she would look like when he filled all of her orifices. He even went so far as to create open wounds all upon her body and dug into them as he plunged into her over and over again. It took her a long while to recover from that particular night. She did anything to protect her younger sister from his touch. They may only be Naraku's incarnations but, Kanna was made a child and she would do all she could to protect her from such harm.

Almost as if he could hear her direct thoughts, Naraku's voice vibrated throughout her head.

"Kagura, tell me of your progress. Do you have anything new for me?"

"No. There's nothing new to report. Do you really think I wish to be killed by him?"

"Do not take a tone of voice with me Kagura." His voice seethed through her head.

She winced, expecting the usual pressure on her heart.

"I know of what you have been thinking Kagura, and just for the way you have acted, with nothing to report, we will be enjoying that again tonight. Is that understood?"

Her heart sank lower than it had before.

"Hai, Naraku. I understand." He broke the connection when he heard her confirmation.

With no one else around, Kagura broke down and gave heart wrenching sobs to the wind.

"Damn my heart and damn Naraku too."

Sesshoumaru was seated behind his mahogany desk reading over some of the older scrolls he had found.

_"The Faeries Call"_

_A spell for summoning faeries_

_Sit where the cat sits._

_Cross your toes._

_Close your eyes._

_And smell a rose._

_Then say under your breath:_

_"I believe in faeries, sure as death."_

_Come to me._

_Come to me fairly._

_Each lad and lass. _

'Interesting. I wonder why I have never heard of this before.'

A wonderful scent hit his nose before she even entered the room, and he could tell she was annoyed. If it weren't for his inu nose, all he would have to do is look at her wings. Of course, her face carried a false smile and bright eyes. He knew better. He could have gone outside probably, but he didn't want to chance losing such an old and precious scroll.

She stood before him, her hands clasped behind her back. She was such a beauty. The streaks in her hair never stayed the same shade, same as her wings. The gowns she kept coming up with to cover her body were exquisite. Some were long, most were short. Sometimes they were dark shades that made her beautiful dark blue eyes stand out, and other times they were light garden like colors that she mostly wore outside to play with the children in. He even counted one day to see how many times she changed her gowns, the maximum so far was seven.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me or are you going to tell me why you called me in here?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her indignant tone.

"I asked that you come here because I may have found something of interest to you." He turned the scroll around so she could read it.

"Why would I want to use something silly like this?" She slid the piece of parchment back over to him. "Don't you think they would have come to me once it was known what I am? I know somewhat a little of how the youkai world works. As in any culture though, gossip runs fast. So, where is my father? Where is my mother? I don't need this "Faerie's Call". They should have come for me already if they really wanted me."

Anything that had any color on her now turned a deep dark vibrant red. Sesshoumaru could see her aura, and it burned like fire around her. It was no longer the steady and peaceful calm that usually surrounded her. He took note of this.

She turned and was about to storm out of the library when he called to her.

"Kagome, have you tried using any of your miko powers since your current transformation?"

She stopped with her hand on the door frame.

"No, what any concern of it is yours?"

"You may want to keep in practice. You may still need them." He went back to reading over some of the other scrolls. "Besides, this Sesshoumaru is throwing a ball in a few days. We may need to figure out how to conceal those wings of yours. From what I have read, they will be a total distraction to the other taiyoukai's that will be attending."

Instead of getting an answer from her, there was only silence. He looked up, she was already gone. Her scent lingered in the air. His lower regions twitched and he mentally groaned.

'Damn, I've gotta have that woman soon.'

Inuyasha walked alone in the forest. He had already hacked enough tree limbs to cool his hanyou temper. Now he was just wandering along.

"I just still can't believe she's a faerie. I hope Kikyo or Kaede can explain this to me. How could this have happened?" Then he stopped where he was. "That fucking Kouga almost had her too. What the hell was he thinking? She's _my_ girl. Well, she was. I think." He sighed heavily. "I guess not. I have to admit though, I liked when she would look at me like she would follow me to the ends of the earth and back."

Tears began to flow freely as he continued on. Not caring at that moment if anyone saw him. His black hair felt as if it weighed him down even more. His nails were only just barely sharp. He wanted to go kick Kouga's ass so bad, but he couldn't in his current condition. He needed to get to Kaede soon.

Jaken had busied himself with the tasks set before him by his Master. He did not want to be caught around any faerie. They were thought to be souls turned away at the gates of heaven and hell. Not good enough for one, not bad enough for the other. Hence why they were believed to need a demon mate, so the soul would be worthy enough when and if they died. People of this nature gave Jaken the chills. If it was such that a demon could get chills. In other words, they just creeped him out. The ball was in just two day's time, and it seemed like nothing was getting done properly, so he had to jump all over the others so everything would get finished on time. Or else his Lord Sesshoumaru would have his head. On a silver platter. He was checking his list when a demon servant with a yellow table cloth walked by.

"No, no, no! We are using the maroon cloths this time! Put those away immediately! Lord Sesshoumaru would have _both_ our heads if we don't get this right!" The chibi demon ran behind the servant, rushing her along.

Sango and Miroku had taken this opportunity to enjoy Lord Sesshoumaru's palace. It was beautiful. Much smaller than a castle by far. Still gargantuan to what was their normal home.

Miroku had just finished his bath in the hot springs when Sango came into his room and slowly undressed. He turned when he heard the sound of fabric moving.

"S-Sango, what are you doing?" Being the hentai he was, he didn't bother to cover himself excluding the towel wrapped tightly around his well defined body.

A blush rushed up to her cheeks turning them an almost hot pink.

"I-I wanted to share this with you. We've yet to defeat Naraku, and we don't know when your wind tunnel is going to give out, so I've been wanting to give you this for a long time now Miroku. Please don't try to stop me."

"You don't know how much this means to me Sango, but I'd rather we be properly wed before you gave yourself to me."

"I don't." She was already out of her street clothes and was now shrugging out of her slayers uniform.

"What if someone comes looking for us?"

"I've asked that we not be disturbed unless Naraku himself were here."

"Ah, I see."

Sango looked down at the floor, unable to move any longer. She was completely naked now. All clothing gone. Miroku moved to wrap his arms around her. Her body was slightly cold, and she practically melted into him.

"Oh Sango." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

"Miroku?" The name barely made it out of her mouth.

"Hai, my Sango?"

"I love you. I love you so much." She buried herself into his body, as if he were going to disappear.

The monk picked up the demon slayer and laid her on the soft plushy futon. Pulling his hand out from under her head, her hair was splayed across the pillow as if she were in water. They stared into each other's eyes for seemed like a lifetime. He leaned down closing his eyes, his soft lips capturing hers in a sweet almost innocent like kiss. Sango deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth ever slightly to dart her tongue over his. Miroku felt shivers go down his spine, I and /I his growing member. He opened her mouth ever more, tasting her above as he wished to do so below. He reached for a lonely breast, taking note that she was tan I all /I over. More hentai thoughts entered his mind making him want to pick up the pace. Her hands went to his hair which he left unbound. He had used some of the shampoo Kagome had given him, and it smelt really good. It also left his hair silky soft, and Sango was enjoying running her fingers through his jet black hair. He gently massaged her breast, slowly bringing a calloused thumb across a nipple making it taut.

Sango felt something poking at her through Miroku's towel and broke the kiss trying to see what it was. He leaned off to the side when she looked down. She blushed a thousand shades of red, realizing just what was so hard pressing up against her and looked away.

"It's nothing to be afraid of my sweet. Here," he took off the towel and out popped a very swelled very nice looking piece of anatomy. "this is what was pressing into you. I'm sorry if I was hurting you."

"Oh no, no, you weren't. Not really anyway. It just felt like a…rock through the towel is all." She could barely get the words out without blushing even more.

He smiled at her. His gorgeous demon slayer. He truly loved her and there was no one else for him. He was only a flirt is all. He laid himself on top of her, careful not to put his full weight so he wouldn't crush her. His lips found her neck and placed a hot slick trail of kisses down past her collar bone, landing squarely on top of the other breast, circling her nipple with his tongue. He gained himself a slight moan from her. He slid his hands down her sides. One smooth, one with cold beads which made her pull away somewhat. Miroku chuckled. He made his way down to her waist, kissing and swirling his tongue in different places, he continued on lower to her nether region. She looked up when he saw she had practically no hair. Kagome was sharing other tricks with the thing she called a razor indeed. It only fueled his fire further. He spread her legs so he could place himself in perfect position.

Sango tilted her head up.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Not to worry Sango, I believe you are going to like this."

"O-okay." She laid her head back down.

Miroku took one finger and just lightly slid from the bottom up earning a gracious moan from his lover. Her hands had left his hair and were now grabbing onto the sheets. He then took both hands and pried her open just ever so slightly and quickly licked her sweetness. Her body arched up as she grabbed onto the sheets tighter.

A whispered "_Oh yes_" was barely heard.

Miroku grinned like an eager kid in a candy store.

He then proceeded to work his magic on her. He darted his tongue over the sweet bundle of joy that was hers and she thought she was going to die right then and there. He continued his assault on her as he then inserted a finger into her creamy wet core, making him harder than he ever thought possible, and he worked it in and out of her slowly at first.

When she began to moan continuously, he inserted a second finger, picking up the pace. An idea popped into his head and he worked a sutra on a dangling strand of his beads. Instead of it being pliable, the sutra he chanted in a whisper made the beads stiff as a rod. He slowed his speed down with his fingers and pulled them out while she whimpered from the loss.

They were soon replaced by the beads he made stiff and as he touched her dripping core with something cold, she gasped. In slid one bead, then another, and again another until all six were in. He pumped it in and out of her slowly at first, then again picked up the pace as she begged him to do.

Only a few minutes passed like that until Miroku decided he couldn't take it anymore. He swiftly pulled out the beads and replaced it with his hard as a rock cock. Sango nearly screamed at the contact. Flesh in flesh felt so good. He was hot and hard, and damn it felt so delicious.

Sango groaned in delight.

"Miroku, you feel so moan good. Faster, I want you to go faster."

"_Ungh_," she was so wet, he was ready to let go at any moment "as you wish my love."

He pumped in and out of her fiercely.

"Faster."

He grabbed her shoulders from behind as she dug her nails into his back and sped up his pace.

"Oooooh, deeper. Deeper."

He shoved himself to the hilt inside of her until he hit a wall. She nearly screamed.

"Come for me sweet Sango, let me feel you."

Her breasts bounced around as he worked his way into her as hard and as fast he could possibly could manage. She could feel her walls tightening around his hardness.

"Oh Miroku, I think-I think I'm gonna…OH!"

Miroku felt her clamp down on him which made him just lose it. He shot his warm load into her deeply, which made her clamp down even harder, jerking every which way. He pumped until he couldn't pump any longer, his member going a little limp. When she pulled her hands away from him, she saw blood.

"Oh no, did I hurt you badly?"

Her lover only chuckled.

"No my sweet. I will heal sufficiently." He then placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before he collapsed beside her.

Within moments, the two were asleep, arms draped around the other. Exhausted from their new activities.

So, it wasn't the pair you were expecting, but I'm working on them. Their path is going to follow a daydream I continuously have when I listen to a particular song. They will have their day soon. Believe me. So, please tell me what you guys think. I hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far. I love my readers!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

M.L. F.D.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sob

A/N: This is a warning. There will be some anal and tent in this chapter right off the bat. If you don't like that sort of thing, please skip it. As always, I'm trying to keep to the characters as beset I can while molding them to what I want them to be. If you don't like it, sorry. It's my story. Write your own.

This chapter is dedicated to Phoenix Wolf on AFF who was my 100th reviewer! Yay! Congratulations! I always love to hear what you have to say. (I love my other reviewers too) Thank you so very much.

On to the story...

Amazingly Naraku managed not to be completely brutal. At least physically. He did however, use his tentacles once again, but he did not draw cuts upon her body. It was almost as if he were sweet about it. He even went so far as to call her "koi" once or twice. Could it be that the prince of darkness had a soft side to him? No, that was near to impossible. Wasn't it?

Kagura winced in pain as she grabbed the wall for support. At least she was able to walk away this time. Almost every orifice she had was practically numb. She tried not to let her thoughts wander back to him and their previous romping, but it couldn't be helped as she slumped down to the floor exhausted. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on breathing for the moment.

Flashback

She had returned to their hideaway after watching the faerie and the demon lord for about another hour or so. No sooner had she stepped into the cave than Naraku called her name. His voice alone made the cavern walls tremble. The wind demon walked slowly to his room. Anticipating what was to come.

"Kagura, I would hurry if I were you."

She half walked half ran the rest of the way to his room. She hesitated in the doorway.

"Enter Kagura."

To her amazement, there were candles lit everywhere, giving the normally dark and dank room some sort of romantic ambiance. Naraku was sitting on the bed which was covered in black and purple silk sheets, leaning against the headboard with one hand draped atop one knee.

"Get in here bitch."

She edged in further, not wanting to get closer to the bed.

"Strip."

She must have been moving too slow for his tastes because the next sound she heard was the cracking of a whip she didn't notice he had.

"Faster wench."

Kagura almost visibly shook as she slid out of her kimono. She stood there trying to hold up her head as dignifying as possible.

He chuckled. "Get over here."

She climbed onto the gigantic bed. He held out a hand to her.

"Come, I merely wish for you to lay your head upon my lap."

The wind demon did as she was told. Of course, that brought her face close to something she didn't want to be near. He twitched as she let loose a breath unknowingly against his member. She gingerly placed a hand on his thigh, trying to steady herself.

Naraku let her lay there calmly for a few moments while he stroked her hair. Her eyelids were half way closed when she felt something warm and slimy penetrate her slowly, growing thicker as it inched its way inside. She was about to protest as it began to become painful.

"Kagura, don't you dare move."

She began to tense up until he pulled at her hair some, increasing the angle of her head. Her eyes grew wide when she saw why. He was already throbbing with need, precum already sliding down his long thick cock.

"Relax dammit." He actually moaned. "Suck me koi, suck me hard."

She stretched her mouth as far as she could without gagging. You would think that she was used to this by now. As she began to suck upon him, she felt another large tentacle squeeze itself into her tight ass. She almost bit down on the man in her mouth the pain was so bad. Other tentacles had then come out, one that was stroking her clit, and two others that were caressing and teasing her nipples into peaks.

"Harder." His voice echoed upon the walls of the room.

Kagura did as she was told. Although, she thought maybe he could have been speaking to the tentacles since they too picked up their pace. She could tell he was getting close to his release because he had taken the hand he had in her hair and was now shoving her against him. She was being mouth fucked.

For the first time in a very long time, he wasn't actually hurting her per se. He was rough, but at least it wasn't like before when he made her bleed. It was almost, dare she say, pleasurable? The heat she thought impossible to feel was building fast inside of her. The hard flesh inside her mouth was becoming tighter and the man attached to it was moaning louder than before. She decided at that moment to test a theory and grabbed his dangling balls, giving them a gentle squeeze.

That one small movement brought him over the edge. He filled her with so much so fast that she was forced to swallow or risk gagging since he still held her forcibly to him. She along with the tentacles were only seconds behind him. The pulsating limbs shot so much cum into her that she now dripped from every hole.

He wasn't finished with her just yet.

He made her sit up with the protruding limbs still inside and turned her around, her back facing him. He proceeded to retract his tentacles by ripping them away from her body, earning a pleasing to his ears scream from her. He replaced them quickly with his already hard again dick, and a single finger in her ass. Somehow Kagura managed to moan and hiss at the same time. Naraku tilted his head back and moaned as he pumped into and assaulted her over and over again. The wind demon actually found herself bucking against him, wishing he go push in further as the tentacles had.

"Come for me koi, I need you to come for me." He whispered.

He slid his slick finger out from her ass and found its way to her throbbing clit. Kagura's eyes rolled. Oh what delicious pleasure. Naraku never treated her like this before.

"Oh fuck me Naraku, fuck me harder please, I beg of you!" She never thought she would be saying that.

He smiled, he got what he wanted. He shoved her off of him, sending her flying to the floor.

"You've only gotten a taste of what I'm going to do to that faerie. Bring her here and do not fail me again Kagura."

A small knock at the door made her jump.

"Come in Kanna."

"You have been sent an invitation to a ball Lord Sesshoumaru is throwing two days hence." With her message delivered, the little girl left.

Naraku gave this some thought.

"A ball, huh? Kagura, you may still be of some good use to me yet." There was an evil gleam in his eye. "We're going to have some fun." He began his hateful laugh as the wind demon made her way out.

End of Flashback

Kagura got up from her position on the floor and forced her legs to walk, making her way back to her room.

'I hate that fucking hanyou more than I do Inuyasha. I can't believe he just did that to me.'

"Alright, you're doing good so far mommy!"

Kagome was trying her hardest to make her wings seem to disappear, and was failing horribly despite her adopted daughters joy. No matter what she tried, she merely managed to get them to turn many different colors in rapid succession.

The little girl came up and hugged her.

"I'm afraid its not going to work little one, I'm just going to have to think of another way."

The two were outside again, where Rin always loved to play. The young girl thought it would be the best place for Kagome to practice hiding her wings since she herself was happiest here.

Another girlish giggle made them turn her way.

"Oh Sango, you scared us half to death. I thought we were alone out here."

"I'm so sorry Kagome, but watching your wings turn colors so fast like that. It was funny."

"Auntie Sango, where is Shippou?"

"I believe he is the kitchen bugging the cooks. Why don't you go and try getting him away from them? I'm sure they would give you a reward later for doing so. Besides I would very much like to speak with my sister."

"Okay!" It didn't really take much to have the little girl leave. She knew when it was time for the grownups to talk.

The two older girls watched her leave, skipping happily.

"So, have you had any more dreams lately?"

The smile faltered from Kagome's face.

"No, and I don't know if I wish to. Why would my mother and father abandon me like that? Where are they? I have so many questions to ask them Sango. Why me? Why did it have to happen to me?"

The beautiful faerie broke down crying once again. Faeries were such emotional creatures. They weren't the regular kind, but those of the heart wrenching, tug at your soul kind. The taijiya grabbed a hold of her before she hit the ground. Kagome had passed out.

Sesshoumaru who had been watching her from his gilded mirror rushed to her aide. He knelt beside them.

"No need to worry taijiya. She is merely exhausted. Hand her over, I will take her to her bedchambers." He lifted the girl and looked over his shoulder. "You may follow."

She gave him one of "those" looks and ran into his path, stopping him in his tracks.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru, I am not someone for you to just order around. I am here for Kagome's sake and hers alone!"

He arched a delicate eyebrow.

"First, its Lord Sesshoumaru to you taijiya. Second, I asked you to follow for her sake."

"The hell you"

Another of those hellish "I-will-kill-you-where-you-stand" looks and the last word died on her lips.

"Fine." She followed the great Lord who carried her dear friend and sister.

I This time there was no mist. No swirling colors. Everything was bright and vibrant. She found herself sitting on top of a giant boulder, head in her hands, her wings twitching every now and then.

"Hello my daughter."

The voice made her feel as she just jump out of her skin.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be here."

"Areh?"

The goddess like woman sighed.

"Your father has my body hidden away somewhere encased in crystal. My spirit resides within you for now. It had to be done this way so you could survive."

"Why mother? How come I can't remember father? And just who is supposed to be my betrothed as you say? I have so many questions. Will you answer them this time?"

The elegant woman sat next to her daughter.

"Well, let's see. Where to start?" She placed the tip of a finger to her chin and tapped. A familiar gesture to the young girl beside her.

"Ah yes, how about this? Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess of the faerie and a handsome demon prince of the south who were destined to be married."

Kagome snickered.

"C'mon, do you have to start it like that?"

"Why not? You used to love stories like that when you were little."

"I'm a little grown up now."

"Alright. How would you like me to begin then?"

Kagome looked to the ground.

"How about telling me their names."

The woman beside her blushed.

"Oh, I had forgotten. My name is Lillith, and your fathers is Kyrian."

"Wait, you said fathers' is. Does that mean he's still alive out there?"

Lillith frowned.

"He damned better well be. My body is still out there, and as much as I like being with you sweetheart, I'd like to have my own body back. Its been too long. He's supposed to be hiding from our enemies."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, tell me the story."

A smile spread upon Lillith's lips.

"Well…" /I

Sorry everyone, that's all I could come up with for now. More reviews make the stories longer! pouts I don't really hear from anyone anymore. What's up with that guys? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'm getting to my daydream…I'll tell you which songs it takes me through as I write. Anyway, I'm also watching Shaolin Soccer as I finish this up. Its funny. As always:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Much Love

Faerie Demoness


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha. I'm not even sure I own the mind I am writing with. Oh well…

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short guys. I was intent on finishing it so I could get it out to you, but after that last bit, nothing came to me. I hope this feeds your reading frenzy and thank you very much for keeping up with this story, it means a lot to me.

I also am NOT going to apologize for the way Sesshoumaru is turning out in his character. I never intended to keep him true to such. He is mine for the molding in this story. Thus FAN FICTION is born. It's not meant to stay within the guidelines of the original writer's description. That's why we have this wonderful website where we can express and put down in words of how we think they should look/act/feel.

So for those of you that do not like the actors being "out of character", please do not read any further. I wouldn't want you to be reading something that you do not have a taste for. Thank you.

"I will stay by her side, you sir, still have a ball to plan." Sango was near to pushing the overbearing taiyoukai out of Kagome's room. "I will let you know when she awakens."

"That I do not doubt." With that he turned and left.

"Oh Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into?" She leaned her head against the door and spoke to the unconscious body lying on the bed. "Koga's gone mad, Inuyasha is well beyond pissed and Sesshoumaru is acting extremely weird. What am I to do with you sister?"

She walked over and sat down next to the girl and moved a stray hair from her face.

"I hope everything is going well in that hard head of yours."

_"That's how everything happened." Her mother smiled._

_"Very interesting mo I mean Lil, ugh, I don't know what to call you."_

_"Well, you can call me mom or mother if you wish, but I already know you have one back in the future. So, for now, you may call me Lillith. It's alright with me sweetheart." She patted her daughter's hand and as she did so, got a shock._

_"What was that?"_

_"It must be the residual miko powers you still carry. Not to worry, those will soon pass, it was only temporary anyway. You will come into your full power when you mate with your betrothed."_

_"That's something else, why haven't you told me just exactly who he is?"_

_"Because my dear daughter, it isn't something for you to know right off hand. The parents will know because we will have made a treaty, but we have made so many other treaties with other Lords that it would be impossible for the child to tell. I just hope that our treaty with the Western Lord still stands seeing as both your father and I have gone into hiding so to speak."_

_Kagome leaned in to glare at her mother slightly._

_"Why are you so worried about him of all people?"_

_"No reason."_

_"Lillith!"_

_"What? He's our last hope right now. Either the other Lords have been destroyed or they're just too coward to fight the enemy."_

_"Un huh, and I'm the Queen of England."_

_"No you're not."_

_Kagome had to laugh the look on the woman's face was just priceless._

_"Lillith, it's just a figure of speech. If you've been in my head all these years, had you not picked up a few of those by now?"_

_The ethereal woman actually blushed a little._

_"I did not have access to you fully until just recently my dear."_

_The laughing died away quickly._

_"I'm sorry."_

_The other faerie gave a light laugh, if it could be considered as such._

_"Don't be, it's alright. I'm just sorry that you father and I haven't been able to be there for you when you needed us the most."_

_"I need you now." A small voice escaped her lips. "I don't know what's happening to me. It's very strange, and new. I want to give in so badly it hurts, but then again, I want to fight just as much. It's so frustrating."_

_"Are you speaking of the young taiyoukai lord that I seem to be hearing a lot of?"_

_Tomatoes were jealous of the shade of red she turned, and the moon envied the size of her large orbs._

_"You haven't heard everything have you?"_

_Lillith fell off the boulder laughing so hard. Tears were beginning to run down her cheeks._

_"N-no K-kagome, I hav-haven't." The woman just couldn't stop._

_Kagome rolled her head and groaned, horrified in her wondering as to what this woman had subject to hearing._

_"Lillith?" The murmured name came behind hidden hands._

_"Yes?"_

_"I think I love him, but I don't know if he loves me back. If he doesn't, I don't want to be here. I just can't."_

_The gorgeous faerie sobered up from her string of laughter._

_"Honey, I can't tell you what's going to happen. I don't know for sure myself. We leave everything in the hands of the Fates. Only they can determine where our life goes."_

_Kagome cried silently as her emotions washed over her one after the other. Her mother looked like she was in deep thought as she rubbed circles on her daughter's back in comfort._

_"I think I do have one glimmer of hope for you."_

_A sniff was her answer._

_"If you can find the scroll that holds the blood pact that was made between us and your betrothed's parents, then you will know who it is. Upon your touching of the parchment, a design of vines and flowers shall grow. Upon his touching of the parchment, a design of dogs and clouds shall appear. If you should both touch it at the same time, the images will seem to move in motion."_

_All the young girl could do was give her mother a wide eyed stare._

_"You're kidding."_

_"No, I am most assuredly am not."_

_That cracked a smile upon her delicate skin. The dream seemed to waver a bit, letting her know that she was coming into consciousness soon._

_"Wait, Lillith, how can I hide my wings and why are other Lords of the lands going to be so interested in them?"_

_"Well, you can always camouflage them. As for the others, it may be because most of our species are dead. You are a rarity among your friends. Be careful. It is small, but I sense a great danger. I love you."_

Kagome was left alone in her mind again.

'Camouflage? How the hell am I supposed to do that?'

A gasp from the outside world brought her to. Sango was sitting in the room with her, but Miroku had joined her as well. He had bent over and kissed the curve of her neck. She slapped him hard enough to leave a slight bruise when she noticed that their friend was awake.

"Dammit Miroku!"

He sighed contentedly and gingerly rubbed his cheek.

"I just love her little love taps."

'Are you kidding? I thought she was going to stomp him into the ground.'

Kagome looked at the two before her.

"Um, have I missed something?"

Sango's cheeks turned a bright pink, and Miroku chuckled softly.

"Well, um sort of." The taijiya rubbed the back of her neck. "We uh, we decided to get married."

Kagome's eyes almost popped and rolled from their sockets. It was surprising to actually hear the words coming from her best friend's mouth. Not so much the whole idea of it, but just finally hearing it.

Her jaw managed to open and shut a few times before asking her next question.

"When?"

Miroku took this one.

"Well, we figured after you and -"

"Miroku, hush!" Sango nearly took out her fiancée, yet he narrowly dodged her fist.

"After me and what?"

"After you and Sesshoumaru-sama defeat Naraku. He _is_ still on the loose after all. We're just not sure if Inuyasha will still be willing to help any longer."

A gloom covered her creamy delicate face.

"He will be. He's going to go after Naraku himself. He still wants the jewel to become a full demon. I'm afraid to find out what would happen to him if he does."

"He will not get that far, this Sesshoumaru assures you."

The calm baritone voice invaded their ears as the elegant taiyoukai slipped into the room.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am always thus."

"Is there something you need demon?" Hissed Sango.

"You will leave this room, immediately."

"Hey, you can't just dismiss us like that!"

Miroku grabbed Sango's arm, seeing the look in the Lords' eye.

"Sango, I think it best if we go now."

"But, we need to talk to her!"

"I think _he_ needs to talk to her before we do my love." The monk practically dragged her out the doors.

Sesshoumaru waited until he was sure they were out of hearing range.

"Have you yet discovered how to hide yourself?"

"Hide myself? Oh, you mean camouflaging my wings." Her cheeks drew a bit of blush upon them.

"No, not yet."

"You must figure it out soon my dear faerie." He sat down in a white flower patterned chair near the bed. "From what I have read in the scrolls, it will be ever increasingly dangerous for you to be around strong Lord youkai unbound, unmated to one. I have yet to determine why, but from everything I have deciphered, it will be extremely dangerous." He gingerly took one of her hands in his. "Enough where I don't think I can protect you."

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she grasped the sheet covering her ever closer.

"Sesshoumaru, you're scaring me."

He closed his golden honey eyes and tilted his head downward. Strands of his hair followed.

"This Sesshoumaru does not mean to frighten you. I merely mean for you to hide what you truly are, if only for this one night."

Her fear sparked to anger. Faerie emotions were quick.

"Why should I hide? It's not like I've done anything wrong. There's nothing special about being a faerie other than all I can do right now is make trees and flowers bloom. I can't even fly with these damn things for Kami's sake! I am not going to hide. I refuse to do such a thing."

Sesshoumaru growled, if only just a bit and squeezed her hand tightly. He leaned in and whispered, his warm breath causing her to shiver down to her very core. No matter if he whispered or spoke, in any tone of voice, he always somehow managed to arouse her.

"Kagome, I never freely admit my feelings to anyone, and you know that first hand. This, this coming event has made me afraid. I am afraid to lose you my faerie. You have made me open my eyes to the world around me. You alone have been able to melt the wall of ice built to guard my heart. I feel again, as I once had when I was much younger and in the care of my mother and father."

Jaken of course, chose that delicious moment to interrupt them.

"Mi'Lord! Guests have started arriving!" He would have said more, but the vision before him was very confusing.

Sesshoumaru, the one to always hide his actions, let go of her hand abruptly and stood. His gaze returning to what it once was.

"You _will_ do as I ask Faerie."

"Huh?"

He walked towards her bedchamber doors where Jaken stood quivering, and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Do not fail this Sesshoumaru."

With that, he was gone. His retainer following behind at a quick pace.

Kagome groaned to herself. Just what the hell was going on? Why did he have to have this ball now of all times? She didn't know to what extent her powers would be, if much more than she could already do. She certainly couldn't fly. Just what in Kami's name would powerful youkai's want with her anyway? Why were faeries almost nonexistent? Well, with the exception of her and Lillith. He was also about to drive her nuts with the whole acting "holier than thou" act. It was almost if he kept switching personalities when someone else came around them. He could be sweet, loving and attentive in one moment, then harsh cold and distant the next. She wished he would stay in one mood long enough for a day. Watching him sometimes made her exhausted. Well, she thought it was time to get the children ready and out of the grownups way.

"Rin! Shippou! Time for your baths!"

She laughed when she heard the collective groans from beyond her door connected to their room. Gratefully, they had been able to get along much better than she had hoped. Once she got Shippou to stop impersonating things while they played hide and seek, it was definitely better. She got up and gathered the children from the room and took each in hand to the hot spring to bathe.

'I almost wish this water would boil. I need it hot.'

Rin squealed as she placed a toe into the water.

"Mommy! It's too hot!"

"Humph, you baby, it is not." Grunted Shippou. He immediately withdrew his statement.

"That's odd. I was just thinking about the water being really hot for me to soak in."

"Mommy, I can't get in there, its way too hot for me."

"Let me try something." Kagome thought of colder water, like that you would find in the mountains.

"Stick your toe in now, tell me what you feel."

"Ack! It's very cold! I thought this was a hot spring, it always stayed warm!"

'This is very interesting. Wait until I tell Sesshoumaru.'

"Not to worry little one, I'll make it warm again."

This time she thought of a deliciously warm sauna.

"How about now?"

Rin gingerly stuck a toe in again, and her face beamed brightly at her adopted mother.

"Much better mommy! How did you do it?"

Kagome smiled at the young girl.

"I honestly don't know."

I know I am evil for leaving it there, but it took me three days to finally finish all of this. I really meant for it to be longer, but I was just plain running out of time. I _do_ have a job now, and I must get some sleep. Otherwise, I would have been up til 3am trying to write what I wanted to.

So…emotions are running a little high in this little palace. The ball is about to be underway in a few hours and guests are already beginning to arrive. What's going to happen? We just don't know yet, but our evil spawn Naraku is coming with his usual entourage. What underhanded master mind things will he do? Just what does he have up his sleeve???

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Only I know these things, and you can't get into my head. Nope nope nope, I won't let you in. Turns the key to _that_ lock and laughs evilly

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know you're dying for the next one. I love you all!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Much Love

Faerie Demoness


	22. Note

Hi there everyone. I had no idea so many of you still read this story. Unfortunately what chapters I have written down are somewhere in storage,  
no to mention I haven't written anything in a little over 2 years. That would probably have to do with lots of moving, getting a new part time job,  
and having a baby. Zackery was born on March 7th of this year. I hope everyone is doing well, and I'll see what I can do about finding those chapters I've written.

~Much Love~ Faerie Demoness


End file.
